Eine ungewöhnliche Freundschaft
by mariaxxxx
Summary: (ÜBERSETZUNG!) Wer hätte geglaubt, dass Hermine Granger, Gryffindor, jemals mit Graham Montague, Slytherin, befreundet sein könnte? Ein Blick hinter die Kulissen einiger Ausschnitte aus Hermines Zeit in Hogwarts, in denen unsere Gryffindor-Prinzessin sich mit „dem Feind verbrüdert" und eine höchst ungewöhnliche Freundschaft beginnt.
1. Erstes Jahr

_Das ist die Übersetzung von „An Unlikely Friendship" von TheSummerNightingale. Sie hat mir die Erlaubnis gegeben, ihre Geschichte zu übersetzen. Danke dafür :)_

 _._

Disclaimer: Mir gehören weder die Charaktere noch irgendetwas anderes außer der Handlung.

 _Um all dem die Krone aufzusetzen, hatte Montague sich immer noch nicht von seinem Aufenthalt in der Toilette erholt; er blieb verwirrt und orientierungslos, und eines Dienstagmorgens sah man seine Eltern mit zornentbrannten Gesichtern den Zufahrtsweg hochschreiten.  
„Sollten wir nicht etwas sagen?", fragte Hermine mit besorgter Stimme in Zauberkunst und presste die Wange ans Fenster, damit sie Mr und Mrs Montague hineingehen sehen konnte. „Was mit ihm passiert ist? Vielleicht hilft es Madam Pomfrey, ihn zu heilen?"  
_\- Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix, S. 797

In einer Pause habe ich OdP nochmal gelesen und ich hab diesen Abschnitt gefunden. Ich dachte es wär interessant, eine fanfiction über Hermine und Montague zu schreiben, auf freundschaftlicher Ebene. Hier ist sie. Es ist meine erste fanfiction, ich hoffe sie gefällt euch!

.

 **Erstes Jahr**

„Wenn du kurz zur Seite gehen könntest; ich brauche ein Buch."  
Hermine Granger sah erschrocken auf, klappte schnell _Quidditch durch die Epochen_ von Kennilworthy Whisp zu und versteckte das Buch hinter ihrem Rücken. Am Regal ihr gegenüber lehnte ein großer, muskulöser Kerl mit braunen Haaren, der definitiv nicht wie sie im ersten Jahr war und leicht ungeduldig aussah. Hermine murmelte eine Entschuldigung und machte ihm Platz.

In der darauffolgenden peinlichen Stille fragte Hermine sich, ob er sie bei dem Versuch, für die Flugstunden zu lernen, erwischt hat. Er nahm sich das Buch nach dem er anscheinend gesucht hatte und bedeutete ihr, sie könne wieder auf ihren Platz zurückkehren, was sie auch bereitwillig tat.

„Was liest du da?" Der Junge hatte eine sehr kräftige, laute Stimme, dachte Hermine. Sie guckte sich nervös um und hoffte, Madame Pierce hatte nichts gehört. Währenddessen schielte der Junge nach dem Buch, das Hermine hinter ihrem Rücken nervös hin- und herschob. Hermine fand die Frage völlig unnötig, weil alle Bücher rundum sich mit dem verdammten Sport auseinandersetzten – man brauchte nichtmal das Gehirn eines Trolls um herauszufinden, welches Buch sie in den Händen hielt.

„Nur ein Buch. Ich dachte ich überflieg es mal, als leichte Lektüre." Sie versuchte es so klingen zu lassen, als wenn sie das alles nicht wirklich interessiert, aber seinen hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und dem überheblichen Grinsen nach zu urteilen war sie nicht besonders überzeugend.

„Ah."

Langsam nahm Hermine das Buch wieder hervor und blätterte zurück zu der Seite, in der ihr Zeigefinger als Lesezeichen eingeklemmt war. Sie versuchte sich auf die Worte zu konzentrieren, aber nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit schloss sie das Buch und wandte sich dem Kerl zu, der _immer noch_ am anderen Regal stand und sie anguckte.

„Brauchst du noch ein anderes Buch?"

Er guckte überrascht, vielleicht wegen ihres schnippischen Tons, und sagte: „Nee, nur dieses hier." Er hielt _1000 Möglichkeiten, beim Quidditch zu schummeln_ hoch.

„Und wieso bist du dann noch hier?" fragte Hermine.

In gespielter Ergebenheit hielt er seine Hände hoch und sagte in seiner lauten Stimme: „Ich wusste nicht dass es ein Verbrechen ist, mit einem hübschen Mädchen wie dir zu sprechen." Er grinste, als Hermine rot wurde.

Verlegen tat Hermine, was sie in solchen Situationen immer tat, nämlich dagegenhalten. „Naja für Madam Pince ist es ein Verbrechen, solange du in der Bibliothek bist."

Wie bestellt tauchte Madam Pince plötzlich auf und fuchtelte mit ihrem Staubwischer in die Richtung von Hermine und dem Jungen. „Raus!", fauchte sie, ihr Gesicht wenige Zentimeter von Hermines entfernt. „Raus! Ich werde es nicht dulden, dass ihr die Ruhe und den Frieden hier stört - und Sie, Montague! Ich bin der Meinung Sie haben Hausverbot! RAUS!" Der Junge – sie hatte ihn Montague genannt – schnitt eine Grimasse, schnappte sich Hermines Hand und mit ihren Büchern fest an sich gepresst rannten sie aus der Bibliothek. Jede ihrer Bewegungen wurde von Madam Pince genauestens beobachtet, bis sie auf dem Korridor waren.

Am Ende des Korridors hielten sie an, um nach Luft zu schnappen, und Hermine entzog sich Montague's Griff. Sie schaute ihn anklagend an, während sie ihr Handgelenk massierte.

„Was?" fragte Montague, der ihren wütenden Blick gesehen hatte.

„Deinetwegen, _Montague_ , oder wie auch immer du heißt, hab ich jetzt Ärger mit Madam Pince. Das nächste Mal wenn ich dort lernen will und sie sich an mich erinnert ist das deine Schuld." Sie verschränkte fest ihre Arme, rümpfte die Nase und ging los, den Flur entlang, bloß weg von dem Jungen, der ihr ihren Ruf bei der Bibliothekarin so gehörig vermiest hatte. Dabei war sie so _vorbildlich_ gewesen!

„Du hast das ‚wir' vergessen; wir haben jetzt Ärger mit Madam Pince", bemerkte er und schlenderte neben ihr her. „Und da du jetzt meinen Namen kennst, wie wäre es wenn du mir deinen verrätst?"

Hermine ging um eine Ecke und zog ihre Augenbraue hoch. „Und warum würde dich mein Name interessieren?"

„Damit ich dich wiederfinden kann natürlich. Du bist 'ne charmante junge Lady. Ich nehm an du bist im ersten Jahr?"

„Ja. Aber ich check noch nicht warum ich dir noch mehr über mich erzählen sollte."

Der Typ – Montague - schnaubte. „Komm schon, ich möchte nur deinen Namen und das Haus. In welchem Jahr du bist weiß ich ja jetzt. Das ist doch keine große Sache."

Aus den Augenwinkeln schielte Hermine zu ihm hoch. Er war offensichtlich ein Unruhestifter, da er ja Bibliotheksverbot hatte. Sie hatte aber keine Ahnung wieso er überhaupt dort war; was sollte ein Unruhestifter in der Bibliothek verloren haben? Das Buch, was er gelesen hatte, war über Quidditch, also war er wahrscheinlich Quidditch-Spieler. Sie schürzte die Lippen als sie sich an den Buchtitel erinnerte. Wenn dem so war, so war er nicht auf dem Weg zu einem der ehrlichsten Spieler.

Anders als sie trug er gemütlich seinen Umhang. Den Schlips, der sein Haus verraten hätte, hatte er nicht um. Obwohl sie wirklich nichts über ihn wusste, konnte Hermine ihn sich nicht als Ravenclaw vorstellen; normalerweise hatten Ravenclaws keine Probleme mit Madam Pince. Ein Gryffindor konnte er auch nicht sein, da er ihr in keinster Weise bekannt vorkam. Also blieben Hufflepuff und Slytherin, und sie könnte wetten, dass er -

„Hallo?" Montague wedelte mit seiner Hand vor ihrem Gesicht.

„Ja?", fragte Hermine, leicht genervt dass sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen wurde.

„Was ist denn nun? Wie heißt du?"

Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Ich wüsste nicht, wozu du meinen Namen brauchen könntest."

„Weißt du, ich brauche ihn nicht, ich will ihn einfach wissen." Montague hörte plötzlich auf zu reden, guckte auf seine Uhr und fluchte. „Naja, unsere Zeit endet jetzt, holde Maid. Ich muss zu einem Haustreffen." Er zwinkerte ihr zu. „Aber wir können uns später irgendwo treffen wenn du magst."

Hermine hätte fast ihren Kopf geschüttelt – _natürlich_ würde sie freiwillig nichts mit einem Unruhestifter zu tun haben wollen! – als ihr auffiel, dass das das erste Mal war, dass sie jemand um ein Treffen gebeten hat seit das Schuljahr angefangen hat. Kann sie das Angebot tatsächlich so schnell ausschlagen, nur weil er sie in Schwierigkeiten gebracht hatte? Was ist, wenn sie nie wieder jemand nach einem Treffen fragt? Könnte es sein, dass er wirklich mit ihr befreundet sein wollte?

Sie machte eine ruckartige Kopfbewegung – vielleicht war es ein Nicken, vielleicht auch nicht, aber Montague grinste und sagte „Perfekt! Dann kann ich ja vielleicht deinen Namen erfahren, was?" Er drehte sich um und schlenderte davon, in einen kleinen Gang, den sie vorher gar nicht bemerkt hatte. „Oh", rief er noch und schmunzelte, „Eins noch: man lernt Quidditch nicht wirklich, indem man ein Buch über dessen Geschichte liest."

Hermine wurde rot.

.

 **Erstes Jahr, November**

„Du bist also Hermine Granger."

Hermine zuckte kurz zusammen und lächelte dann, bevor sie von ihrem Essay für den Zaubertrank-Unterricht aufblickte. Sie erkannte die Stimme, obwohl sie mit deren Besitzer erst ein Gespräch geführt hatte.

„Und du bist Graham Montague."

Um ehrlich zu sein ist sie nur schwer an diese Information – und an ein paar weitere – rangekommen und war demnach zufrieden, kurz einen erstaunten Blick auf Montagues hübschem Gesicht zu erkennen, welcher so schnell wieder verschwand wie er gekommen war.

„Du bist nicht nur Granger, die Schülerin von der alle Lehrer schwärmen, sondern auch noch mit dem berühmten Potter befreundet und seinem Freund dem Wiesel-"

„Nenn ihn nicht so!", beschwerte sich Hermine, die auf einmal wütend wurde. Das Lächeln, was sich durch ihn auf ihren Lippen geformt hatte, erstarb wieder. Sie war zwar erst seit einer Woche oder so mit Harry und Ron befreundet, aber Hermine gefiel Montagues herablassender Ton überhaupt nicht. Er erinnerte sie unangenehm an Draco Malfoy.

„Außerdem", fuhr Montague fort, als wäre er nie unterbrochen worden, „um dem ganzen die Krone aufzusetzen, seid ihr alle in Gryffindor."

„Und _du_ bist in Slytherin, damit sind wir quitt", schoss sie zurück. „Könntest du jetzt bitte gehen, ich möchte meinen Essay weiterschreiben."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort wandte Hermine sich wieder ihrem Essay zu. Seit dem Mittagessen hatte sie hart dafür gearbeitet und hatte vorgehabt, bis zum Abendessen drinnen zu bleiben, obwohl dieser Samstagnachmittag wohl einer der letzten sonnigen Sommertage war. Das Geräusch der Feder auf dem Papier beruhigte sie, und trotzdem war es ihr jetzt unmöglich, sich zu konzentrieren. Denn sie spürte Montagues Blick auf sich und natürlich hatte er sich _immer noch nicht_ vom Fleck bewegt.

Sie knallte ihre Feder auf den Tisch, sodass Madam Pince sie wütend über ihr Buch hinweg anstarrte (im Übrigen hatte die Bibliothekarin den Vorfall von vor einigen Wochen immer noch nicht ganz vergessen). „Brauchst du was von mir?", stieß sie aus zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

„Nee, wieso?"

„Könntest du dich dann _bitte_ verziehen? Ich hab mir nicht ohne Grund den Tisch ausgesucht, der am weitesten von der Tür entfernt ist."

Er tat so, als würde er darüber nachdenken. Dann antwortete er genüsslich: „Nein, ich denke ich werde diese überaus höfliche Bitte ablehnen müssen", während er seine Füße auf den Tisch legte und sich im Stuhl zurücklehnte.

Hermine fiel die Kinnlade herunter wegen solch unreifen Verhaltens dieses Drittklässlers vor ihr. Sie suchte ihren Essay zusammen, der zehn Zentimeter länger war als vorgegeben aber sich noch nicht ganz beendet anfühlte, und rollte ihn ein, damit er in ihre Tasche passte. Als sie auch ihre Federn, die Tinte und ein Buch, welches sie sich ausleihen wollte, in ihre Tasche packte, bemerkte sie, wie eine Hand ihr Handgelenk packte.

„Wo willst du hin?"

„Irgendwohin, wo ich meinen Essay in Ruhe fertig schreiben kann", sagte Hermine und schüttelte seine Hand ab.

„Aber ich bin doch erst hergekommen!"

„Ja eben." Sie rückte ihren Stuhl an den Tisch und ging weg. Zu ihrer Überraschung und leichtem Bedauern versuchte Montague nicht sie aufzuhalten, als sie aus der Bibliothek herausstolzierte, wobei sie die Weasley-Zwillinge durch das große Fenster sah, die ihren üblichen Schabernack trieben. Sie dachte, dass sie ihren Essay lieber in deren Nähe schreiben würde als bei dem unmöglichen Slytherin.

Sobald Hermine jedoch die Tür erreicht hatte, wurde sie hochgehoben, über jemandes Schulter geschwungen und sah in all dem verwirrenden Chaos einen dunkelbraunen Haarschopf.

Als sie den ersten Schock überwunden hatte, schlug Hermine um sich. „Was", grunzte sie, „denkst du eigentlich" – ihr Fuß traf Montague im Rücken – „was du hier veranstaltest?"

„Ich finde, du hast ganz schön viel gearbeitet. Jetzt ist Zeit für eine Pause", sagte Montague fröhlich. Es schien, als ob Hermines brutalen Bewegungen ihn nicht im Geringsten stören.

Das hielt sie nicht davon ab, es weiter zu versuchen. „MONTAGUE!", schrie sie und schlug ihn wütend auf den Rücken. „LASS MICH SOFORT RUNTER!"

Obwohl sie seinen Gesichtsausdruck nicht sehen konnte – sie konnte eigentlich überhaupt nichts sehen, so wie sie wie ein Strohsack auf seiner verdammten Slytherin-Schulter hin- und hergeworfen wurde - merkte sie richtig, wie er grinste.

„Siehst du Granger, genau deswegen ist das eine gute Idee."

„Hä?", stotterte Hermine. „Auf gar keinen Fall ist das hier eine ‚gute Idee', also lass mich _sofort_ runter!" Sie spuckte eine gelockte Haarsträhne aus, die ihr in den Mund gefallen war. „Wohin willst du mich überhaupt bringen?"

Da war es schon wieder, das Gefühl, dass er grinste.

Geduldig antwortete Montague. „Nun ja, ich hab mich an das Buch erinnert, das du letztens gelesen hast. Und da dachte ich, du könntest vielleicht an einem…hmm…Ausflug auf dem Besen interessiert sein?"

„Ein Besen – DAS WERDEN WIR NICHT TUN!" Mit neuer Kraft schlug Hermine weiter auf seinen Rücken ein.

„Beruhig dich mal Granger, wir wollen doch wohl keine Aufmerksamkeit erregen, oder?" Das war ein ziemlich später Hinweis wenn man bedachte, dass wenn schon die Schüler, die durch die Halle strömten, Hermines Schreie nicht gehört hatten, es merkwürdig genug wäre, einen Gryffindor zu sehen, der von einem Slytherin getragen wird.

Hermine spürte, wie Montague seinen Arm ausstreckte und die Eichentüren aufstieß und merkte sogleich einen leichten Wind und die warme Sonne. Beim Laufen, wobei er die frustrierte Hermine schleppte, kommentierte er: „Das ist eigentlich eine ziemlich brillante Idee. Vor allem weil du ja so interessiert an Quidditch warst als ich dich das erste Mal gesehen habe." Dieses Grinsen.

„Es ist _keine_ brillante Idee. Ich krieg meinen Besen ja nichtmal vom Boden hoch", entgegnete sie schnippisch. „Und könntest du mich bitte runterlassen? Sonst sehe ich mich gezwungen, dich später zu verhexen."

„Na gut, ich lass dich runter, aber lauf nicht weg, Granger."

Mit offensichtlicher Leichtigkeit ließ er sie runter. Hermine stemmte sogleich die Hände in die Hüfte und fuchtelte mit ihrem Finger vor seinem Gesicht herum. „Was war das denn? Du kannst nicht einfach _völlig unschuldige Leute_ auf's Quidditch-Feld tragen – das ist nicht normal, was hast du dir dabei gedacht? Was wäre passiert wenn du mich fallen gelassen hättest?! Dazu noch vor all den Leuten, das war voll peinlich und – Merlin, wo ist meine Tasche, du hast meine Tasche losgelassen – NEIN ICH SETZ MICH DA NICHT DRAUF!"

Denn Montague hatte von irgendwoher einen Besen geholt, der sich von alleine über dem Boden in der Luft hielt. Montague versuchte, sie auf den Besen zu kriegen.

„Ich steig da nicht drauf, nein, du hast keine Ahnung was für eine Höhenangst ich hab- "

„Entspann dich, Granger, das wird schon- "

„Ich werde in meinen Tod stürzen, du verstehst echt nicht- "

„Steig einfach auf, das wird die beste Entscheidung deines Lebens- "

„-und ich mag Quidditch noch nicht einmal- "

Sofort bemerkte sie, dass sie was Falsches gesagt hatte. Montagues Augen wurden immer größer und plötzlich griff er nach ihrem Arm und drückte ihr den Besen fest in die Hände. „Ich hätte dich vielleicht davonkommen lassen", sagte er kopfschüttelnd, „aber das wäre hartherzig gewesen."

Nach fünf weiteren Minuten Überredung schwang Hermine einen Fuß über den Besen und zuckte zusammen, weil sie erwartete, sofort wieder auf den Boden geworfen zu werden.

„Also, dieser Besen ist ein Nimbus, einer der besten Besen den es gibt", sagte Montague. Er hätte aber genau so gut Selbstgespräche führen können, denn Hermine hörte nicht zu. „Also mach dir keine Sorgen."

Hermine wimmerte und flüsterte: „Außer, aus sechs Metern Höhe runterzufallen."

Er lachte. „Ich werde direkt hinter dir sein, hör auf dir so viele Gedanken zu machen, Granger. Ok, los geht's!"

Ohne eine weitere Warnung stieß Montague sich vom Boden ab und hielt sich am vorderen Teil des Besens fest, während Hermine schrie als sie in die Luft emporstiegen. Ihre Hände waren rutschig vom Angstschweiß und klammerten sich verzweifelt an den Besenstiel. „Ich fall runter, ich fall runter, ich fall runter", murmelte sie die ganze Zeit. Ihre Augen starrten stur geradeaus, sie wagte nicht, hinunterzublicken. Durch den leichten Wind schaukelte der Besen bedrohlich unter ihr, was sie nur daran erinnerte, wie hoch oben in der Luft sie sich befinden musste.

„Du wirst nicht runterfallen", hörte sie Montagues ruhige Stimme in ihrem Ohr. „Ich halte dich ziemlich fest. Du fällst nur runter wenn ich runterfalle."

„Was für ein beruhigender Gedanke", sagte Hermine zynisch, ihre Augen fest geschlossen, „wenn man bedenkt wie tollpatschig du anscheinend bist."

Er spottete verschmitzt: „Nun ja, wenn du mir nicht glaubst, werde ich es dir wohl zeigen müssen."

Sie waren ungefähr 8 km/h geflogen, aber plötzlich lehnte Montague sich mit unglaublicher Schnelligkeit vor und – wobei Hermine wieder zu schreien anfing – machte einen plötzlichen Schlenker zu den Torringen.

„MONTAGUE WENN ICH STERBE ZIEHE ICH DICH MIT RUNTER" schrie Hermine, als er flink Slalom um die Tore flog und durch sie hindurchflog. Die einzige Antwort darauf war ein leises Lachen.

Hermines buschiges Haar flog ihr ins Gesicht, was ihre Sicht für einen kleinen Moment verschleierte. Als sie ihre Sehfähigkeit zurückerlangte, rief Montague ihr über den Wind zu: „Wir gehen jetzt wieder runter, Granger!"

Runter war genauso schlimm wie hoch, wenn nicht sogar schlimmer. Eigentlich war es so schockierend real, dass Hermine nichts anderes tun konnte als ihre Augen zu schließen und den Besenstiel mit aller Kraft zu umklammern bis ihre Knöchel ungesund weiß hervortraten. Dabei schrie sie, bis sie sich nicht mehr sicher war, überhaupt noch einen Ton von sich zu geben.

Montague hingegen schien das Runterfliegen Spaß zu machen – sie nahm an, dass er normalerweise nicht in einer geradezu vertikalen Linie hinabflog. Dies bestätigte sich, als sie fast auf das Feld knallten, wodurch Hermine einen Meter über der Erde vom Besen fiel.

Das Gute daran war, dass der Boden mit Gras bedeckt war und sie so nicht allzu hart aufschlug. Das Schlechte war, dass sie überhaupt gefallen war.

„MONTAGUE!"

Beim Aufsetzen – ihr Kopf pochte höllisch – sah sie Montague einige Meter weiter mit seinem Besen sitzen und sich die Stirn reiben. Als er sah, dass Hermine ihn anfunkelte, lächelte er.

„Na, wie fandest du's, Granger?"

Hermine spürte ein Knurren in sich, als sie wackelig aufstand. „Sagen wir es einfach so, Montague: Wenn wir uns in Zukunft treffen, sind Besenflüge verboten. Wenn du mich jetzt entschuldigen würdest, ich muss meine Tasche finden. Die hast _du_ ja verloren." Sie ging langsam zum Schloss zurück. Sie fühlte sich immer noch leicht benebelt von dem Sturz.

„Also gibt es ein nächstes Treffen, was?", hörte sie Montague noch fragen als sie das Spielfeld verließ. Hermine tat so, als hätte sie ihn nicht gehört und ging schnurstracks zum Gryffindor-Turm, wo Ron und Harry bestimmt schon nach ihr suchten.

Beim Frühstück am nächsten Morgen, als die Eulen die Morgenpost brachten, beobachtete Hermine, wie Montague am Slytherin-Tisch am anderen Ende der Halle eine Nachricht von einer gelbbraunen Schuleule erhielt. In der Nachricht stand:

 _Bibliothek, nach dem Abendessen._

 _\- HG_

Er schaute auf zum Gryffindor-Tisch, sah sie und zwinkerte. Und Hermine, die eigentlich anfangs nicht sicher war, ob sie die Nachricht überhaupt abschicken sollte, merkte, dass dies nur der Anfang einer ungewöhnlichen Freundschaft war.


	2. Zweites Jahr

**Zweites Jahr**

Nervös strich Hermine mit ihren tintenverschmierten Fingern das Regal entlang, auf der Suche nach dem vertrauten goldenen Buchrücken ihres Lieblingsbuches _Hogwarts, eine Geschichte_. Sie hatte innerhalb der letzten zwei Stunden schon vier Mal nachgeschaut und würde damit auch nicht aufhören, bis sie es gefunden hatte. Es war dumm gewesen, ihre Ausgabe zu Hause zu lassen. Mit dem ganzen Gequatsche über die Kammer des Schreckens würde sie das Buch bestimmt nicht vor dem dritten Schuljahr ausleihen können.

Hermine seufzte und ging zurück zu ihrem Tisch. Als sie durch die Regalreihen streifte, versuchte sie sich an andere Bücher über Hogwarts zu erinnern, die vielleicht die Kammer erwähnten und so den Beweis liefern würden, dass Harry _nicht_ Salazar Slytherins Erbe war. Völlig in Gedanken versunken bemerkte sie erst, dass auf ihrem Platz jemand saß, als die Person anfing zu sprechen.

„Granger", sagte Montague schleppend. Er las träge den Verwandlungs-Essay, an dem sie gerade schrieb. „Du hast nachgelassen, Merlin sei Dank. Der Unterschied ist offensichtlich zwischen diesem hier-" –er hielt die acht Zentimeter hoch, die sie bisher geschrieben hatte –„und dem von letzter Woche, der neunzig Zentimeter länger als gefordert war."

Die beiden waren gute Freunde geworden – Hermine glaubte sogar, dass er ihr fast so wichtig war wie Harry und Ron – aber dadurch, dass sie aus rivalisierenden Häusern kamen, trafen sie sich nur dort, wo sie keine neugierigen oder vorwurfsvollen Blicke ihrer Hauskollegen kassieren würden. Deshalb nannten sie sich aus Gewohnheit auch beim Nachnamen.

„Gib das wieder her", erwiderte Hermine gereizt und schnappte sich das Papier. „Ich bin noch lange nicht fertig."

Sie setzte sich ihm gegenüber und blätterte hektisch in ihrem Verwandlungs-Buch. Sie versuchte, den Abschnitt über Zauberstabkerne und deren Auswirkungen auf größer werdende Objekte zu finden.

„Ich nehme an, dass es nicht da ist?", hörte sie Montagues Stimme fragen. Er redete nicht von ihrer Verwandlungs-Hausaufgabe.

„Nein."

Man hörte jetzt nur noch das Kratzen von Hermines Feder auf dem Papier. Dann lehnte er sich vor und sagte leise, „Granger, ich hab es dir schon tausend Mal gesagt – die Kammer des Schreckens gibt es schlicht und einfach nicht. Und ich bin ein Slytherin und sollte es wissen." Er lehnte sich zurück und nickte zufrieden, stolz auf sein Argument.

„Ja, ich weiß dass du das gesagt hast", sagte sie ungeduldig, „aber das bringt Harry gar nichts. Hast du die Hufflepuffs die letzten Tage gesehen? Wenn keiner beweist dass Harry nicht der Erbe von Slytherin ist, werden sie niemals aufhören, Angst vor ihm zu haben!"

„Das ist aber Potters Problem und nicht deins", verkündete er sachlich.

Hermine schnaubte und knallte ihre Feder auf den Tisch. „Das ist als wenn du mir sagst ich soll nicht mehr mit ihm befreundet sein."

„Das wär vielleicht keine schlechte Idee. Schonmal drüber nachgedacht, Granger?"

Sie starrte ihn an. „Wieso in Merlins Namen sollte das eine _gute_ Idee sein?"

„Hör zu", sagte Montague und wählte jedes Wort vorsichtig und leise, „du kennst doch Draco Malfoy, den, der dich Schlammblut genannt hat?"

Hermine nickte steif – sowas vergaß man nicht so leicht.

„Er redet im Gemeinschaftsraum ständig davon, dass sein Vater glaubt, Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer kommt zurück. Ich nehme an, das stimmt."

„Wie bitte?!", brachte Hermine hervor. „Was soll das denn heißen? Und was hat das überhaupt mit der Kammer des Schreckens zu tun?"

„Denk drüber nach, Granger", sagte Montague ernst. „Du hast selber gesagt, dass Potter komische Stimmen hört. Und dann ist da diese ganze Sache mit dem Duellierclub – wenn Potter kein Parselmund ist, weiß ich auch nicht was er ist. Und wenn er einer ist, muss er mit Slytherin verwandt sein."

Hermine zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Was wäre denn so schlimm daran, wenn er mit Slytherin verwandt ist? Du bist auch in Slytherin. Außerdem kann es auch andere Gründe dafür geben, dass er Parsel spricht…"

Montague seufzte und murmelte verärgert, „Und du bist angeblich die klügste Hexe in deinem Jahrgang…". Er räusperte sich und sagte schlicht, „Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer war der letzte bekannte Nachfahre von Salazar Slytherin."

„Das glaube ich dir nicht." Hermine spürte eine Welle aus Horror und Ekel in sich aufkommen. Sie hatte immer zu den Gründern aufgeschaut, auch zu Slytherin, und hatte ihn nicht weniger verehrt als die anderen. Wenn Montague aber Recht hatte…wie kann einer der größten Zauberer aller Zeiten mit Du-Weißt-Schon-Wem verwandt sein? Und wenn Harry Parsel sprechen kann…

„Nein." Hermine stand trotzig auf.

„Was nein? Das ist die Wahrheit."

„Ich sag ja nicht dass es nicht stimmt. Aber wenn es stimmen sollte, stehe ich trotzdem hinter Harry."

Sie stolzierte wieder die Bücherregale entlang, Montague ihr auf den Fersen.

„Hör auf mir hinterherzulaufen", sagte sie kurz angebunden, nachdem sie um eine Ecke gegangen waren.

„Ich helfe dir nur."

„Ich brauche deine Hilfe nicht."

„Um sechs hab ich Quidditch-Training."

„Wie schön für dich."

Stille.

„Granger."

„Was?", fragte sie irritiert und hielt an, um ihn böse anzustarren.

„Malfoy ist nicht derjenige, nach dem du suchst."

Hermine merkte, wie ihr die Kinnlade herunterklappte und schloss sie schnell wieder. Sie senkte ihren Blick. Er konnte ihnen doch nicht auf die Schliche gekommen sein, oder? Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Sie versuchte sich zu überzeugen, dass er das einfach nicht wissen konnte.

„Granger."

Sie schaute wieder zu ihm auf und wartete nervös auf seine nächsten Worte.

„Du solltest vorsichtiger sein wenn du über deinen Trank sprichst." Da war es, das gefürchtete Wort. _Zaubertrank_. Hermine schauderte. „Ich rate dir, Slytherin zu werden – dort könntest du lernen, gerissener zu werden."

Sie verzog den Mund und schaute missbilligend den Boden an. „Was weißt du sonst noch?"

„Dass ich jetzt runter auf's Feld muss oder Flint reißt mir den Kopf ab." Er grinste sie an, was sie aber nicht erwiderte. „Wir sehen uns, Granger. Und denk dran was ich dir über Malfoy gesagt habe – er ist es nicht."

Damit drehte er sich um und ging davon. Er ließ Hermine zurück, die ihm verdutzt hinterherstarrte. Sie schüttelte erneut den Kopf und seufzte. Wenn er das alles herausgefunden hatte, wussten andere es bestimmt auch schon. Sie durfte nicht vergessen, Harry und Ron zu warnen, vorsichtig zu sein…

Und er hatte gesagt, Malfoy war nicht der Richtige. Damit meinte er wohl, dass er nicht der Erbe war. Aber woher wollte _er_ das wissen? Außer er wusste, wer wirklich hinter den ganzen Angriffen steckte… Dann hätte er ihr das doch einfach gesagt, oder? Sie murrte frustriert und murmelte „Verfluchte Slytherins."

Hermine kniff die Augen zusammen und guckte in das Regal, in dem eigentlich _Hogwarts, Eine Geschichte_ stehen sollte. Sie wusste, dass Harry die Gerüchte weiterhin aushalten konnte. Trotzdem war sie besorgt, dass ihr bester Freund mal wieder im Zentrum der Aufmerksamkeit gefangen war. Das war zwar nicht ungewöhnlich, da er Harry Potter war; Hermine wünschte sich aber trotzdem, ihm irgendwie helfen zu können.

Deshalb verwarf sie den Gedanken wieder, Harry und Ron davon abzuhalten, den Vielsafttrank-Plan auszuführen. Sie hatte ernsthafte Zweifel an dem Plan gehabt – denn wenn Montague Recht hatte, verschwendeten sie Zeit und Mühe in eine Sache, die keine Ergebnisse bringen würde. Der Vielsafttrank würde aber in zwei Wochen fertig sein, in den Weihnachtsferien. Und es war ja nicht so, dass Harry und Ron heimlich Slytherin-Freunde hatten, die ihnen erzählten, wer wahrscheinlich der Schuldige war und wer wahrscheinlich nicht.

Nein, entschied Hermine entschlossen. Sie würde weiter den Trank brauen, egal ob Montague Recht hatte oder nicht. Draco Malfoy war vielleicht nicht der Erbe, aber er _könnte_ eventuell wertvolle Informationen ausplaudern. Außerdem kam ihr in den Sinn, dass Montague lügen könnte. Slytherins waren schließlich Slytherins, ob sie quasi beste Freunde mit Gryffindors waren oder nicht.

* * *

Montague seufzte schwer und legte den Kopf in die Hände. _Ich bin so dumm! Einfach nur dumm._ In dem Moment, als er von ihr hörte, hätte er sich am liebsten selbst verflucht. Aber er war von Arschlöchern wie Malfoy umgeben, die sich wie wild über den Angriff auf die Muggelstämmige gefreut haben. Und wer war er schon, ihnen zu sagen, sie sollen die Klappe halten? Er hatte verzweifelt versucht, sie während seiner Freistunde zu besuchen, aber alles vergeblich. Madam Pomfrey war sehr streng geworden was den Besuch versteinerter Patienten anging.

„Sie ist _versteinert_ , Himmel Herrgott nochmal! Selbst wenn ich Besucher erlauben würde, was ich nicht mehr tue, könnten Sie nicht mit ihr sprechen", hatte sie ihm erzählt, während sie misstrauisch seine grün-silberne Krawatte beäugte.

Das hatte er schon erwartet. Selbst die Ravenclaws zitterten vor Angst, wenn sie mit einem Slytherin im gleichen Korridor waren, obwohl sie sonst nie eine Abneigung gegen die Slytherins gezeigt hatten.

Da er Granger tagsüber nun nicht besuchen konnte, würde er in der Nacht wiederkommen. Er sah es als „nach einer Freundin sehen" an, aber Madam Pomfrey würde es wohl eher Einbruch nennen wenn sie ihn erwischte. Wie auch immer – sie würde ihn nicht erwischen.

„Alles meine Schuld", flüsterte er in den Raum. Hätte er ihr gesagt was er wusste, hätten sie, Potter und Weasley etwas wahrhaft Heldenhaftes machen können; sie hätten die Lage gerettet. Sie hatte immer davon geredet dass in Potter und Weasley mehr steckte als man denkt, aber, ganz im Ernst, nur Granger's Köpfchen konnte das Rätsel lösen.

Und nun lag sie vor ihm, mit geöffneten Augen, die nichts sahen und mit einem unbeweglichen Körper.

Er hatte von dem Basilisken gewusst. Sein Vater (der sich nicht scheute, vor seinem Sohn von seinen Jahren als Todesser zu prahlen) hatte Graham genug Geschichten von dem Dunklen Lord erzählt, sodass er sich selbst zusammenreimen konnte, dass der Basilisk jedes Mal erwähnt wurde, wenn die Worte „Slytherin" oder „Parselmund" auftraten. Er kannte die Legende von Salazar Slytherins magischer Kreatur und hatte fast sofort die Verbindung hergestellt zwischen dem Basilisken und dem Flüstern, das Potter laut Hermine wahrnahm.

Trotzdem hat er ihr nichts von dem Ganzen erzählt.

Traurig blickte er auf ihr Gesicht hinunter. Natürlich hatte er gewusst, dass sie ein potenzielles Opfer war, da sie sowohl muggelstämmig als auch eine Gryffindor war. Er hatte sich aber nie ernsthaft vorstellen können, dass er mal ihren zerbrechlichen, hilflosen Körper im Bett des Krankenflügels sehen würde.

Man hatte sie mit einem Spiegel gefunden, oder? Er hatte Snape nicht genau zugehört als er von der Sache erzählt hatte – er war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, zu realisieren, dass einer seiner besten Freunde gerade attackiert wurde. Aber ja, doch, das hatte sein Hauslehrer gesagt. Nur warum sollte sie überhaupt einen Spiegel haben?

Montague setzte sich auf und starrte in Hermines Gesicht. Warum, genau, würde sie einen Spiegel haben? Und warum würde sie ihn mit dem anderen Mädchen, Penelope Clearwater hieß sie, teilen, außer…

Seine Augen bemerkten die Position ihrer Hände. Ihr Arm war in erhobenem Zustand versteinert worden (er fragte sich kurz, ob das ihren Muskeln wehtat), in rechtem Winkel aufgestellt, und trotzdem zeigten ihre Finger… nach unten. Das war eine ungewöhnliche Position. Und wie seltsam, dass genau an der Stelle unter ihren Fingern, die vom Mondschein beleuchtet wurde, eine Wölbung in den Taschen ihres Umhangs war.

Er schaute schnell zu der Tür, die zu Madam Pomfreys Räumen führte. Kein Licht war angegangen und es deutete nichts darauf hin, dass sie aufgewacht war. Vorsichtig griff er mit seiner Hand in Hermines Tasche und zog ein zerknittertes Stück Papier heraus.

„Lumos", flüsterte er, um die Worte auf dem Papier zu lesen.

Die Seite war offensichtlich aus einem Buch herausgerissen worden – er grinste, damit würde er sie später aufziehen – und dazu noch aus einem ziemlich alten Buch. Wahrscheinlich eines der Schinken, die sie als „leichte Lektüre" auswählte. Er las die Passage:

 _Von der Vielzahl an Furcht erregenden Bestien und Monstern, die in unserem Land umherstreifen,  
gibt es kein interessanteres oder tödlicheres als den Basilisken, auch bekannt als Schlangenkönig.  
Diese Schlange, die extrem groß und viele hundert Jahre alt werden kann, wird in einem  
Hühnerei geboren, und schlüpft unter einer Kröte. Ihre Jagdmethoden sind wahrlich beeindruckend,  
denn zusätzlich zu seinem tödlichen Giftzahn verfügt der Basilisk über einen tödlichen Blick.  
Ein jeder, auf den der Blick fällt, erfährt einen unmittelbaren Tod. Spinnen fliehen vor dem Basilisken,  
da es ihr Todfeind ist. Der Basilisk flieht nur vor dem Krähen eines Hahns, das für ihn tödliche Folgen hat._

Und dort, unter dem Absatz, stand ein einziges Wort; hingekritzelt, als wenn sie in Eile geschrieben hätte: _Rohre_.

Natürlich. Er lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und schlug sich fast mit der Hand auf die Stirn. Natürlich, warum hatte er selbst nicht eher daran gedacht? Potter hörte die Stimmen innerhalb der Mauern – _natürlich_ würde es die Wasserrohre nehmen. Erneut verfluchte er sich, dass er es ihr nicht früher gesagt hatte.

Wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er ihr nichts gesagt, weil er befürchtete, sie würde negativ über ihn urteilen. Obwohl sie muggelstämmig war, hatte Hermine sich genug Wissen über die Zaubererwelt angeeignet, um zu wissen, dass sein Vater sehr wahrscheinlich ein Todesser war, wenn er ihm Gutenachtgeschichten über den Dunklen Lord erzählte. Und er konnte ihr auch nicht sagen, dass wenn der Dunkle Lord zurückkehrt, er selbst der Nächste in der Folge war.

Andererseits, wie er reumütig feststellte, hätte er ihr gar nicht vom Dunklen Lord erzählen müssen, sondern dass er es einfach in einem Buch gefunden oder von einem Freund gehört hatte. Alles was er ihr hätte sagen sollen war ein Wort, Basilisk, und sie hätte es sofort Potter erzählt und das hätte alles gerettet. Aber wer erzählte es Potter nun? Es wäre dumm zu denken dass der kleine Scheißer Montague zuhören würde, angenommen Montague würde überhaupt mit ihm sprechen.

Stattdessen runzelte er die Stirn und wandte sich wieder der Notiz zu.

Granger hatte den Zettel nicht ohne Grund in ihrer Tasche gelassen. Er nahm an, dass sie nicht wollte, dass die Professoren oder Madam Pomfrey ihn in ihrer Hand fanden und an sich nehmen würden. Aber ihre Finger hatten darauf gezeigt, also wollte sie definitiv, dass ihn jemand fand.

Mit einer Grimasse hob er das Stück Papier in seinen Händen hoch. Vielleicht wollte sie wirklich, dass Potter die Notiz fand. Er überlegte, wie er Potter die Notiz zukommen lassen könnte, ohne verdächtig zu wirken. Er könnte sie einem Hufflepuff oder Ravenclaw geben – sie gut bezahlen, sodass sie es nicht wagen würden, selbst seinem Haus davon zu erzählen – aber das war zu riskant. Die einzige Person, die ihn mit Potter verband, war Granger.

Er faltete das Papier und inspizierte ihre Hand. Wenn er das Papier rollte, würde es gerade so in ihre Hand passen. Er könnte ihre Finger darum wickeln, sodass der einzige sichtbare Teil der Rand wäre, an der Seite ihrer Handflächen. Das war seine einzige Chance und er machte sich an die Arbeit. Nach einigen Minuten, in denen er Grangers Hand um das Papier wickelte (eine ganz schöne Meisterleistung für eine versteinerte Person), stand Montague zufrieden auf.

Er nahm seinen Zauberstab (und bemerkte, dass er einfach Magie hätte nutzen können), schlich zur Tür und blickte auf Hermines verstörtes Gesicht und ihre Hand zurück, die die wichtigste Buchseite der Bibliothek enthielt, die es in dieser Situation geben könnte. Er seufzte noch einmal und schlüpfte hinaus in den dunklen Korridor.

Hoffentlich waren Potter und Weasley nicht so hohl im Kopf wie sie aussahen.

* * *

Hermine schlenderte zufrieden durch das Schloss und winkte Percy und Penelope zu. Schon vor Ginny hatte sie gewusst, dass die beiden ein Paar waren. Noch nie zuvor hatte sie es so bewusst genossen, die Korridore entlangzuspazieren – oder einfach ihre Beine zu strecken. Als sie versteinert war konnte sie nichts spüren (und nichts von dem wahrnehmen, was geschah, nachdem sie den Basilisken gesehen hatten), aber beim Aufwachen konnte sie sich kaum bewegen, so steif waren ihre Knochen.

Als sie in den Gang einbog, der einst die Nachricht aus der Kammer trug, kam ihr ein plötzlicher Gedanke. Sie fragte sich, warum sie daran nicht schon gedacht hatte, als Harry und Ron ihre Geschichte erzählt hatten. Aber bevor sie weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, wurde sie ziemlich unsanft am Arm gezogen.

Als sie ihren Mund zum Schreien öffnete, hörte sie ein „Pscht!". Sie schrie trotzdem, das war das einzige woran sie denken konnte. Was sollte man sonst machen, wenn man von einem total unschuldigen Spaziergang in eine _Wand_ gezogen wurde?

Das Gefühl war nicht anders als das erste Mal zum Gleis 9 3/4 zu gelangen: als wenn man durch's Nichts geht. Als sie ihre Balance wiedergefunden hatte, fiel ihr die Kinnlade herunter bei dem Anblick der sich ihr bot.

„Was im Namen von Merlin ist das für ein Ort?"

Voller Ehrfurcht schaute Hermine sich den Raum an, der anscheinend hinter der Mauer versteckt war. Er war einfach, gemütlich und rund. Die einzigen Möbelstücke waren zwei Plüschsessel und ein Buch, das auf einem Tisch zwischen den beiden Stühlen lag.

„Ich hab ihn zufällig in meinem zweiten Schuljahr gefunden", hörte sie Montagues Stimme hinter sich. „Nur wenn du einen Ort brauchst, um dich mit jemandem zu treffen, findest du den Raum." Er ließ sich auf einen der Sessel fallen. „Setz dich."

Sie ging zu dem roten Sessel rüber und setzte sich langsam. Neugierig nahm sie das Buch in die Hände. „Ist das nicht…?"

„Ja genau, das Buch, aus dem du die Seite rausgerissen hast. Ich dachte mir, du möchtest es vielleicht reparieren. Wobei, wer hätte gedacht, dass Hermine Granger absichtlich ein Buch beschädigen konnte?" Er grinste sie an.

Hermine schaute zu ihm auf. „Du warst das also!"

„Was war ich?"

„ _Du_ hast die Notiz in meine Hand getan!" Sie seufzte innerlich vor Erleichterung und versteckte ein kleines Grinsen – wenn er die Notiz in ihre Hand getan hatte, war er sie _doch_ besuchen gekommen als sie versteinert war.

Sein Gesicht verfärbte sich leicht rot. „Oh. Ja, das war ich."

„Ich hab gerade darüber nachgedacht, dass Harry und Ron meinten, sie hätten die Seite in meiner Hand gefunden. Dabei war ich mir sicher, ich hatte sie in meine Tasche getan", sagte Hermine, „deshalb hab ich mich gefragt, wie das passieren konnte. Aber natürlich warst du das!"

Hermine schlug das Buch auf und blätterte zu der Stelle, an der sie die Seite herausgerissen hatte. Das hatte sie selbstverständlich nicht gerne gemacht, aber es war notwendig gewesen. Sie tippte die Seite mit ihrem Zauberstab an und sagte „ _Reparo_."

Während sie dies tat, zog Montague eine Augenbraue hoch und sagte spöttisch: „Ich bin verletzt, Granger. Dachtest du etwa ich wär nicht schlau genug, die Notiz in deiner Tasche zu finden? Das ist fies, selbst für schlaue Menschen wie dich."

Sie steckte ihren Zauberstab zurück in ihre Tasche und schubste ihn freundschaftlich. „Ach was, ich bin einfach froh dass alles vorbei ist. Wobei ich vermute, dass Mr. und Mrs. Weasley Ginny nie wieder alleine lassen. Sie waren so erleichtert dass es ihr gut geht."

„Die Weasleys haben doch genug Kinder", murmelte Montague. Hermine sah ihn warnend an, sodass er seine Arme ergeben hochhielt. „Ich mach nur Witze, Granger, das war nicht ernst gemeint."

„Verdammte Gryffindors", sagte er zu sich selbst.

„Wortwahl!", sagte sie vorwurfsvoll. In ernsterem Ton sagte sie: „Aber ganz im Ernst, wenn du nur _versuchen_ würdest, dich mit Harry und Ron zu verstehen, sie einfach zu treffen –"

Er hob eine Hand und schüttelte den Kopf. „Hör auf. Das einzige Mal wo du mich mit Potter zusammen siehst ist auf dem Quidditch-Feld, wenn wir sein Team vernichten. Was Weasley betrifft: Diese Zwillinge haben mir schon zu oft Streiche gespielt, als dass ich mit irgendeinem von ihnen eine normale Unterhaltung führen könnte."

„Ich kenn mich mit Quidditch ja nicht so aus, aber wir waren in den letzten Jahren gar nicht so schlecht. Ich würde eher sagen, dass es bei den Mannschaften besonders dank Harry andersrum ist wer gewinnt und wer das Spielfeld wie verwöhnte Kinder verlässt. Und Ron ist nicht wie Fred und George, zumindest nicht so ganz. Außerdem warst du selber bei manchen meiner Gespräche mit Ginny dabei und fandst sie gar nicht so schlimm."

„Und was ist mit dem Vertrauensschüler, was gibt es zu ihm zu sagen?"

„Percy kann ganz schön nerven, aber eigentlich kann ich mich gut mit ihm über die Schule unterhalten", sagte sie und unterdrückte ein Lachen, als sie seinen missmutigen Blick sah.

„Granger, ich begrenz jetzt die Zeit, die du mit deinen Besserwissern verbringst. Du bist schon schlau genug – du könntest einen weiteren Besenflug vertragen."

Ihre Augen wurden groß und sie stand geschockt auf. „Das wüsste ich aber", sagte sie mit einer piepsigen Stimme.

„Aber guck doch mal raus, Granger! Perfektes Flugwetter, und in zwei Tagen sind Sommerferien!"

„Ja, aber ich muss dieses Buch wirklich zurückbringen und mich um Ginny kümmern", piepste Hermine und ging rückwärts auf die Wand zu, während Montague grinsend immer dichter auf sie zukam.

„Der Wieselin geht's gut und das Buch kannst du auch später zurückbringen. Was du wirklich brauchst ist Quidditch-Training, um dich an den Sport zu gewöhnen. Immerhin ist bald die Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft. Und außerdem sind alle draußen und genießen das Wetter."

„Was du allerdings nicht bedenkst", neckte sie, während sie aus dem Raum in den Korridor trat, „ist, dass wir nicht riskieren können, dass alle eine Gryffindor und einen Slytherin zusammen sehen, oder?"

Damit sprintete sie den Gang entlang und lachte, als „Granger"-Rufe von den Wänden widerhallten.

„Wir sehen uns nächstes Schuljahr!", rief sie zurück als sie sich aufmachte, Harry und Ron zu suchen.


	3. Drittes Jahr

ÜN: Schön, dass euch die Story anscheinend genauso gut wie mir gefällt :-) Ich geb alles an TheSummerNightingale weiter!

* * *

 **Drittes Jahr**

„Wir sehen uns später!", rief Hermine Harry und Ron zu, die Zaubererschach spielten und sie nicht wirklich beachteten. Das störte sie aber nicht, da sie als Vorwand zu gehen die Bibliothek genannt hatte. Dabei hatte sie ihre Tasche nicht mal mitgenommen. Ganz schlicht und einfach, weil sie nicht in die Bibliothek ging.

Der kurze Brief war in der dritten Woche nach Schulbeginn gekommen. Sie sollte ihn am Samstag nördlich des Schwarzen Sees treffen. Natürlich hat Hermine zugesagt, da sie ihn bisher nur in der Großen Halle oder im Vorbeigehen auf den Fluren gesehen hatte.

Als Hermine nun die Treppen heruntereilte, indem sie Abkürzungen nahm um wertvolle Zeit zu sparen, konnte sie ihr Lächeln nicht verbergen, in Vorfreude auf ihren Slytherin-Freund. Meistens war er unglaublich anstrengend, besonders wenn er Harrys Quidditch-Fähigkeiten bemängelte (was er immer tat, wenn Slytherin verlor), aber sie fand es gut, dass er anders war als man dachte. Ihrer Meinung nach passte er viel besser zu Gryffindor als zu Slytherin. Nicht, dass sie ihm das jemals sagen würde – er würde wahrscheinlich nie wieder mit ihr sprechen.

Hermine stieß die Eichentüren auf und grinste, als sie den Septemberwind auf der Haut spürte. Es war ein wunderschöner Tag und das Wetter hätte ihre Stimmung nicht besser widerspiegeln können. Sie joggte den Steinweg hinunter. Beim Anblick von Hagrids Hütte überlegte sie, ihm einen Besuch abzustatten und beschloss, Montague später dazu zu bringen, mit ihr hinzugehen. Sie spazierte über den Rasen zum See, setzte sich und schaute sich nach ihrem Freund um.

„Granger."

Beim Klang seiner Stimme sprang Hermine auf und fragte leicht irritiert: „Musst du dich so anschleichen?"

„Begrüßt man so einen Freund?", erwiderte Montague scharf. Sie konnte aber das Anzeichen eines Lächelns auf seinem Gesicht entdecken.

„Vielleicht wäre ich netter wenn du dich nicht erst nach drei Wochen gemeldet hättest", murmelte sie und drehte sich zum See um.

Wenn sie ehrlich war, war sie enttäuscht, sogar verletzt gewesen, als sie ihn in der ersten Woche nicht gesehen hatte. In der zweiten Woche wurde sie sauer, in der dritten fühlte sie sich verraten. Sie hatte sich eingeredet, er sei bestimmt mit Lernen beschäftigt und dass sie sich auf den Unterricht konzentrieren sollte. Aber im Hinterkopf dachte sie immer an ihn und das ließ sie nicht los. Und dann hatte sie die Nachricht erhalten und war erneut voller Hoffnung und Glück und Erstaunen; Erstaunen darüber, wie er herausgefunden hatte…

Als sie ein Tippen auf der Schulter spürte, drehte sie sich um.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag, Granger."

Hermine lächelte. „Woher wusstest du das?"

„Ich hab da so meine Quellen", sagte er und grinste sie an. „Hier." Er warf ihr ein unordentlich verpacktes Geschenk zu.

„Danke", fing sie es überrascht auf. „Du hättest mir nichts schenken müssen."

„Du hast Geburtstag, natürlich schenk ich dir was", antwortete er und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie lächelte wieder und konnte nicht umhin daran zu denken, dass Harry und Ron nicht mal wussten, dass heute ihr Geburtstag war…

Hermine riss das Geschenkpapier auf und ihr stockte vor Freude der Atem. Es gab keine Worte für die Vollkommenheit, die vor ihr lag: _Über Hogwarts, Eine Geschichte_. „Ich… Wie…? Wie bist du da rangekommen?!"

„Beziehungen. Mein Vater kann gut mit dem Minister, und der wiederum ist mit dem Autor befreundet."

„Aber das ist das seltenste Zaubererbuch das es gibt! Die meisten kennen es nicht einmal!"

„Ja, naja ich dachte du würdest dich darüber freuen."

„Vielen, vielen Dank!" Hermine umarmte ihn überschwänglich und überraschte sich selbst mit ihrer Direktheit.

„Ähm. Gerne", sagte Montague, der ihr unbeholfen auf die Schulter klopfte. Sie wich zurück und biss sich vor Verlegenheit auf die Lippen. „Äh. Wo wollen wir jetzt hingehen?"

Ihre Miene hellte sich auf und sie schaute sehnsüchtig zu ihrem Buch. Montague folgte ihrem Blick und sagte „Außer du willst es jetzt lesen."

Hermine zog ihre Augenbrauen zusammen. Das Angebot war auf jeden Fall verlockend, aber sie wollte den Tag mit ihrem Freund verbringen – nachdem sie jeden Tag seit Juni auf ein Wiedersehen gewartet hatte.

„Ich lese es später", entschied sie und klemmte sich das geliebte Buch unter den Arm. „Lasst uns um das Schloss spazieren." Sie ging los durch das Gras, Montague hinter ihr.

„Was ist mit der Privatsphäre passiert, kleine Miss ‚Ich-will-nicht-mit-einem-Slytherin-gesehen-werden'?"

„Alle die ich kenne sind wahrscheinlich eh drinnen", sagte sie leichtmütig und hüpfte voran.

Er joggte nebenher. „Was meinst du mit drinnen? Suchen sie dich nicht schon? Du bist doch das Geburtstagskind!"

Hermine schielte zu ihm rüber. „Naja, das Ding ist, sie wissen nicht dass ich heute Geburtstag habe. Und nein, ich werde es ihnen auch nicht erzählen. Sie haben genug zu tun, da muss ich nicht noch einen drauf geben", fügte sie hinzu als er den Mund öffnete, um ihr zu wiedersprechen.

Er seufzte ergeben. „Na schön."

Sie gingen wortlos den steinigen Weg hinauf und hielten an der Grenze zwischen dem Schloss und den Ländereien an.

„Meinst du, wir sollten Hagrid besuchen?", fragte Hermine. Sie war so in Gedanken versunken, dass sie den entsetzten Blick auf Montagues Gesicht nicht sah.

„Ihn _besuchen_? Du willst, dass ich ihn _besuche_?" Sein Gesicht war voller Abneigung.

„Komm schon, du hast gesagt er ist gar nicht so schlimm!" Sie guckte ihn wütend an.

„Ja, aber das heißt doch nicht, dass ich ihn _besuchen_ will!" Er schüttelte den Kopf und murmelte, „Ehrlich mal, Granger. Wir Slytherins haben _nicht_ so Lust jemanden zu besuchen der uns beißende Bücher kaufen lässt…"

Sie schnaubte. „Nagut. Wenn du nicht gehen willst… Ich gehe." Sie stapfte los in Richtung Hagrids Hütte.

„Granger, komm zurück! Lass mich nicht – oh, Merlin." Montague rannte vor sie und ging rückwärts vor ihr her. „Wir könnten so viele andere Dinge an deinem Geburtstag machen. Wie wär's mit Quidditch? Wir könnten das Schloss entdecken. Bücher lesen? Das machst du doch gerne, oder? Man Granger, du kannst mich doch jetzt hier nicht mitschleppen!"

„Und ob ich das kann", sagte sie ungeniert und schubste ihn aus dem Weg. „Ich zwinge dich, mitzukommen."

„Du kannst mich nicht zwingen", spottete er und stellte sich ihr wieder in den Weg.

Hermine zog ihren Zauberstab aus der Tasche. „Geh aus dem Weg oder ich verhex dich."

„Verhex mich und ich zieh Gryffindor Punkte ab."

Sie starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an und schloss ihn schnell wieder. „Das kannst du nicht machen."

„Nicht?" Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und zog ein Abzeichen aus seiner Muggel-Jeans. „Dann lies besser nochmal nach. Das letzte Mal, als ich in _Hogwarts, Eine Geschichte_ nachgelesen habe, können Vertrauensschüler Häusern Punkte abziehen."

Hermine kniff ihre Augen zusammen und starrte auf das grün-silberne Abzeichen, auf dem in strahlenden Buchstaben „Vertrauensschüler" stand. „Kein Mensch mit ein bisschen Verstand im Kopf würde dich zum Vertrauensschüler ernennen."

Montague lachte. „Naja, man munkelt, dass Dumbledore ein bisschen verrückt ist, also hast du wohl recht."

Sie starrte ihn an. „Du bist _Vertrauensschüler_."

„Das bin ich."

Sie packte ihren Zauberstab langsam in die Tasche zurück und beäugte misstrauisch das Abzeichen.

„Ich bin ein bisschen beleidigt", frotzelte Montague, „dass du dir mich nicht als Vertrauensschüler vorstellen kannst. Ich bin immerhin im fünften Jahr, viertbester in meiner Klasse und Spieler im Quidditch-Team. Ich würde sagen, dass es viele gute Gründe für mich als Vertrauensschüler gibt."

Hermine schaute ihn an und sagte in leicht besorgtem Ton „Also jetzt muss ich einfach Vertrauensschülerin werden wenn ich ins fünfte Jahr komme…"

Er guckte sie ungläubig an. „Granger. Du wirst Vertrauensschülerin sein."

„Wie kannst du dir da so sicher sein?", flüsterte sie leise.

Er stöhnte gequält und fing an, vor ihr auf- und abzugehen. „Du bist die klügste Hexe in deinem Jahrgang, und wärst das in meinem Jahrgang wahrscheinlich auch. Mit Ausnahme von Snape nehmen dich alle Lehrer als Vorzeigeschülerin. Und selbst er kritisiert dich nicht, weil es _bei dir einfach nichts zu kritisieren gibt_. Achja, und wie viele Kurse belegst du nochmal?"

„Zwölf."

„Zwölf. Klar, du bist im dritten Schuljahr und belegst _zwölf_ Kurse", schimpfte Montague und klang leicht hysterisch. Er holte Luft. „Granger. Du hättest schon im ersten Jahr Vertrauensschülerin werden können."

Hermine lächelte, wieder zufrieden. „Lass uns zu Hagrid gehen", sagte sie glücklich und stieß ihn zur Seite.

„Oh. Achja."

Während sie den Weg entlanggingen, hielt Montague sie noch einmal an. „Sag mal, wie machst du das überhaupt mit zwölf Kursen? Der Tag hat gar nicht genug Stunden, um…"

Hermines Augen weiteten sich und sie durchforstete ihr Gehirn verzweifelt nach einer glaubwürdigen Ausrede. „Äh. Ich hetze einfach immer von einem Kurs zum nächsten…" Unter ihrer Kleidung spürte sie das kühle Glas des Zeitumkehrers an ihrer Brust. In letzter Zeit hatte sie sich mehr denn je durch das Glas, das um ihren Hals hing, gestresst gefühlt. Es zu tragen fühlte sich mehr wie eine Belastung als ein Privileg an.

„Aber das macht doch keinen Sinn. So wie unsere Stundenpläne funktionieren kannst du keine Stunde beenden und die nächste pünktlich beginnen."

„Na Mensch", sagte Hermine schnell, während ihr Herz vor Angst ganz schnell pochte, „da sind wir auch schon!" Sie klopfte an die Tür und betete, dass Hagrid zuhause war.

Glücklicherweise öffnete sich die Tür, bevor Montague Hermine weiter ausquetschen konnte.

„Hermine! Ich wollte dich gerade zu deinem Geburtstag besuchen kommen!", sagte Hagrid und winkte sie hinein, Fang auf ihren Fersen. „Harry und Ron sind wohl drinnen, was? Wer ist das hier?"

„Oh, das ist Graham Montague", sprang Hermine ein, da besagte Person anscheinend nicht in der Lage war zu sprechen, als er die Hütte betrat. Hagrid schloss die Tür und ging zum Wasserkessel.

„Montague also. Bist du nicht aus Slytherin?"

Sie setzte sich an den Tisch und legte ihr Buch ab. Montague nahm mit leicht panischem Gesichtsausdruck gegenüber von ihr Platz.

„Ja, er ist aus Slytherin und in seinem fünften Jahr."

Hagrid schaute ihn genau an, als er ihnen Tee einschenkte. „Und was machst du mit einem Slytherin, Hermine?"

„Wir sind befreundet", antwortete sie kurz und bedankte sich für die Tasse Tee, die Hagrid ihr reichte.

„Wissen Harry und Ron davon?"

„Nun ja, eigentlich nicht", entgegnete sie langsam und schaute zu Montague hinüber. Vielleicht wollte er ja selbst was sagen. Aber da sein Gesicht noch immer erstarrt war vor Schreck, bei Hagrid Tee zu trinken, dachte sie es wäre besser, wenn er sich nicht äußerte. Nicht, dass er plötzlich noch Hagrid beleidigte.

Hagrid betrachtete Hermine, die nervös ihren Tee schlürfte. Er war der erste Mensch, dem sie von ihrem Freund aus Slytherin erzählte – würde er das ablehnen, oder noch schlimmer, Ron und Harry Bescheid sagen?

„Das ist zwar ungewöhnlich, aber ich vertraue deiner Urteilskraft, Hermine", sagte Hagrid und strahlte zu ihr herunter.

„Danke, Hagrid", sagte sie herzlich und meinte es auch wirklich so.

„Ähm Hermine", flüsterte Hagrid und lehnte sich dicht zu ihr. „Kann er denn auch sprechen?"

Hermine lachte. „Normalerweise", sagte sie laut, „spricht er ununterbrochen, aber ich denke mal, er hat Angst vor Fang."

Montague blickte sie wütend an. „Klappe, Granger."

„Was willst du jetzt tun, mir Hauspunkte abziehen?", ärgerte sie ihn.

Er guckte finster. „Könnte ich sehr wohl."

Amüsiert beobachtete Hagrid den Schlagabtausch der beiden. „Wie lange kennt ihr euch?"

„Seit dem ersten Schuljahr", sagte Hermine. „Wir haben uns in der Bibliothek kennen gelernt."

„Du bist also auch ein Bücherwurm?", fragte Hagrid Montague.

„Äh", sagte er einfallsreich, erstaunt, dass er angesprochen wurde, „ich steh eher auf Quidditch, wenn ich ehrlich bin."

„Er ist im Quidditch-Team", fügte Hermine hinzu.

Montague sprang von seinem Platz auf und schaute panisch auf Hagrids Uhr. „Wo wir über Quidditch sprechen: Ich glaube, ich bin zu spät für das erste Quidditch-Training dieses Jahr!"

Hermine stand auch auf und nahm ihr neues Buch an sich. „Harry und Ron wundern sich bestimmt auch schon, wo ich bleibe", sagte sie entschuldigend.

Hagrid brachte sie zur Tür und hielt sie den beiden auf. Sie gingen hinaus und drehten sich nochmal um.

„Danke für den Tee, Hagrid!", sagte Hermine fröhlich und stieß Montague an.

„Danke", sagte er schnell und rieb sich den Arm.

„Gerne! Ihr könnt mich jederzeit besuchen!", antwortete Hagrid und seine Augen blickten sie warmherzig an. Leise flüsterte er Hermine zu: „Und ich sag Harry und Ron nichts."

Sie grinste. „Danke."

Hermine und Montague gingen den Weg entlang, der das Grundstück des Wildhüters umsäumte.

„So schlimm war's doch gar nicht, oder?", kommentierte Hermine.

Er warf ihr einen Blick zu. „Nicht ganz so schrecklich wie ich dachte."

Sie lächelte. „Dachte ich mir doch."

* * *

„Ich werd verrückt."

„Es ist noch besser, als ich es mir vorgestellt habe."

„Und ich dachte, Fred und George übertreiben, aber…"

Hermine und Ron standen zusammen mit vielen der anderen Drittklässler am Tor zu Hogsmeade und schauten sich fasziniert um.

„Wenn Harry das bloß sehen könnte", seufzte Hermine. Ron nickte zustimmend.

„Auf geht's", sagte sie glücklich, schnappte sich Rons Arm und zog ihn hinter sich her.

Als sie die Geschäfte entlang spazierten, blieb Hermine plötzlich erstaunt stehen, sodass Ron in sie hineinlief.

„Warum hast du das jetzt gemacht?", fragte Ron missmutig. Als Antwort zeigte Hermine nur mit ihrem Finger auf das Geschäft.

„Es ist ein Feder-Laden", flüsterte sie.

„Oh Merlin", meckerte Ron, „und wir sind noch nichtmal fünf Minuten in Hogsmeade."

„Ich komm ganz schnell wieder raus", versprach Hermine und rannte in den Laden.

Drinnen war es noch besser als draußen. Federn in allen Farben und Größen, mit unterschiedlicher Qualität. Der Duft von Pergament lag in der Luft. Tintenfässer, Bücher, alle Sachen, die Hermine so liebte. Sie begutachtete eine schwarze Feder, lachte über die Pfauenfeder, die sie so an Professor Lockhart erinnerte, und amüsierte sich bei den Büchern.

Als sie in ein Buch über die Herstellung von Federn vertieft war, wurde sie unhöflich unterbrochen.

„Sieh an, sieh an. Wer besudelt denn da den Laden mit seinem dreckigen Blut?"

Hermine biss verärgert die Zähne zusammen und ging in den Gang mit den ausgestellten Federn. „Hallo auch, Malfoy."

Er folgte ihr. „Wo sind Potter und das Wiesel? Sind sie von dir zu abgestoßen, als deine Bodyguards zu sein?", spottete Malfoy.

„Da deine eigenen Bodyguards nicht da sind", sagte Hermine zuckersüß und wählte eine qualitativ hochwertige Feder vom Regal aus, „solltest du dir vielleicht mal an die eigene Nase fassen." Hermine machte sich auf in Richtung Kasse und holte ihr Portemonnaie und den Zauberstab heraus. Bevor sie jedoch weitergehen konnte, spürte sie einen eisernen Griff um ihr Handgelenk.

„Ich würde ein bisschen mehr aufpassen wenn ich du wäre… _Schlammblut_."

Bevor Hermine in irgendeiner Weise reagieren konnte, hörte sie ein übles Knacken. Malfoy schrie vor Schmerzen auf und ließ ihr Handgelenk los. Sie drehte sich um und rang nach Luft. Malfoy lag am Boden und hielt sich die blutende Nase. Ihr Retter stand bedrohlich über ihm, seine Hand zur Faust geballt.

„Das", sagte Montague beherrscht, „war dafür, dass du sie Schlammblut genannt hast."

Er riss Malfoy hoch auf seine wackeligen Beine und hielt ihm den Zauberstab ins Gesicht. „ _Episkey_ ", murmelte er. „Und das", verkündete Montague und schubste Malfoy von sich weg, „ist dafür gedacht, dass niemand hiervon erfährt."

Malfoy schüttelte heftig den Kopf und rannte aus dem Geschäft. Hermine hörte ein schwaches „Ey", das wohl von Ron kam.

Hermine lächelte ihren Freund an, der angeekelt Malfoy hinterherschaute. „Danke", sagte sie und rieb sich das Handgelenk. „Perfektes Timing."

Montague löste seine Augen von der Tür. „Ich hab dich hier hereinkommen sehen, und dann den Idioten ein paar Minuten später. Als ihr beide nicht wieder herauskamt, hab ich lieber mal nachgeschaut."

Sie grinste und bezahlte ihre Feder. „Ich muss zugeben, so eingeschüchtert habe ich Malfoy noch nie gesehen."

„Aber auch nur, weil mein Vater seinem Angst macht", spottete er. Als sie zur Tür gingen, hielt er sie auf und sagte: „Geh du als erster. Weasley wartet draußen. Es würde verdächtig aussehen, wenn wir gleichzeitig gehen."

„In Ordnung", stimmte sie zu. „Wir sehen uns?"

„Wir sehen uns, Granger."

* * *

Hermine ließ sich zu Boden fallen und schnappte nach Luft, während ihr Tränen das Gesicht herunterliefen. Ihr Haar klebte an ihrer schwitzigen Stirn und ihre Arme zitterten so stark, dass sie sich kaum halten konnte.

Eine neue Welle von Tränen schüttelte sie, als sie an die glühenden Augen des Irrwichts in Form von Harry und Ron dachte, der sie angeschrien hatte, der sie jetzt anschrie…

Hermine war zum Unterrichtsraum von Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste gegangen, um mit Professor Lupin über ihre Hausaufgabe zu sprechen. Als sie dort ankam, war die Tür unverschlossen, doch keiner war im Raum. Sie sagte sich, dass Professor Lupin wahrscheinlich irgendwo in dem verwinkelten Raum war und ging vorsichtig hinein. Er war jedoch nirgends zu sehen. So entschied sie, dass ihre Frage auch warten konnte. In dem Moment, als Hermine den Raum wieder verlassen wollte, entdeckte sie den Irrwicht.

Die Kiste war gegen die Wand gelehnt, deren Tür verschlossen. Sie betastete die Ränder der Scharniere und berührte mehrmals den Griff, bevor sie sich entschied, die Kiste zu öffnen.

Dies war reiner Neugier geschuldet. Während der Stunde in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste hatte Hermine ängstlich darauf gewartet, an der Reihe zu sein. Sie war ziemlich enttäuscht gewesen, dass sie und Harry sich nicht an dem Irrwicht probieren durften. Also hatte sie jetzt einfach den Deckel geöffnet, um den Zauberspruch zu üben.

Zehn Sekunden, nachdem der Irrwicht die Form ihrer schlimmsten Angst angenommen hatte, ließ Hermine den Zauberstab fallen und stand bewegungslos vor ihrem Irrwicht, vor Schmerz und Verzweiflung weinend.

Sie hatte sich vorgestellt, dass der Irrwicht sich in etwas verwandelt, das mit der Schule zu tun hatte. Durch eine Prüfung durchzufallen, wie Ron gesagt hatte. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass es um ihre Freunde ging, und am allerwenigsten hatte sie auch nur eine Ahnung gehabt, dass ihre schlimmsten Ängste mit Graham Montague zu tun hatten.

Als sie den Irrwicht freigelassen hatte, verwandelte er sich in drei Menschen: Harry, Ron und Montague. Jedes Wort, das sie sprachen, blieb als Echo in ihrem Kopf…Worte des Verrats, Unglaubens, der _Erkenntnis_. Ihr Kopf pochte allein davon, sie zu hören. Was ihr aber wirklich zu schaffen machte, waren ihre Augen. Voller Hass und tiefer Abneigung. Ihre Augen bohrten sich in ihre, stachen in ihre Seele.

Hermine Granger konnte das nicht länger aushalten. Sie fiel zu Boden und alles wurde schwarz, während Irrwicht Harry und Ron weiter in ihre Ohren schrien.

Remus Lupin hatte viele Leute schreien oder weinen sehen, wenn sie mit ihren größten Ängsten konfrontiert wurden. Aber er hatte noch nie einen Schüler oder sonst irgendwen gesehen, der aufgrund eines Irrwichts in Ohnmacht fiel. Er stand völlig fassungslos da, als er Hermine Granger aus dem dritten Schuljahr sah, die vor einem Irrwicht in Gestalt von Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley und Graham Montague stand. Er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, warum der Slytherin aus dem fünften Schuljahr Teil ihrer schlimmsten Ängste war, aber so oder so war die Situation in seinen Augen schrecklich genug.

Nun schnellte Remus dem Mädchen zu Hilfe und stützte sie, während er selbst den Irrwicht verbannte, als er sich in einen blassen Vollmond verwandelt hatte. Er half ihr auf und setzte sie in einen Stuhl. Er untersuchte, ob sie physisch verletzt war und ging davon, um Schokolade zu suchen.

Als er zurückkehrte, kam Hermine gerade wieder zu sich. „Profess – Professor Lupin?", murmelte sie.

„Iss. Das wird dir helfen." Er brach ihr ein Stück Schokolade ab, an welchem sie schüchtern herumkaute.

„Ooh", machte sie, als die Wärme der Schokolade ihren Körper durchströmte. „Danke."

„Keine Ursache", antwortete Lupin und beobachtete sie aufmerksam.

Nach einigen Minuten Stille fing Hermine an zu sprechen. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich – dass ich den Irrwicht freigelassen habe. Ich dachte, ich könnte es mit ihm aufnehmen; ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es so – so schrecklich wird."

„Manchmal ist das so", gab er zurück und runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich- ich hätte einfach nie gedacht, dass _er_ zu meiner größten Angst gehört."

„Sprechen Sie von Graham Montague?"

„Ja."

Hermine stand auf und wischte ihre letzten Tränen vom Gesicht. „Ich hatte eigentlich eine Frage", sagte sie, „zur Hausaufgabe."

„Aber klar doch", nickte Lupin und stand ebenfalls auf. Er schien jedoch völlig in Gedanken versunken zu sein, als er Hermine half.

Selbst eine halbe Stunde, nachdem Miss Granger gegangen war, dachte Lupin noch über ihren Irrwicht nach. Er war geschockt gewesen, dass Montague in ihren schlimmsten Ängsten vorkam, und umso mehr erstaunt, dass das Mädchen tatsächlich mit dem Slytherin _befreundet_ war.

Darauf war er gekommen, als er den Irrwicht die paar Sekunden gesehen hatte und in dem Moment, als der Name fiel und das Geheimnis gelüftet war.

Seltsam, seltsam. Als er mit den Fünftklässlern das Thema Irrwicht wiederholt hatte, hatte er überhaupt nicht an Hermine gedacht, als er das Mädchen mit den buschigen Haaren auf dem Boden liegen sah. Er hatte sich nur darauf konzentriert, wie dunkel die Ängste der älteren Slytherins waren – die meisten hatten mit Lord Voldemort persönlich zu tun.

Remus seufzte. Vielleicht sollte er Dumbledore darüber informieren. Oder Harry und Ron sagen, sie sollten netter zu Hermine sein. Wie merkwürdig, dass er sich jetzt an eine bestimmte rothaarige Person erinnerte, in Form von Hermine Granger: Lily Potter. Er dachte an den einen Tag im siebten Schuljahr zurück, an dem sie sich ihm anvertraut hatte, als sie einfach nur Lily Evans war; die, die mit James Potter zusammen war. Sie erzählte ihm, was alle schon wussten – dass sie und Severus Snape _Freunde_ waren. Lily ging aber noch weiter. Sie hatte ihm erzählt dass sie Angst hatte – Angst, dass sie und Snape wegen James keine Freunde mehr sein würden. Er hatte sie damals nicht richtig verstanden, aber jetzt, endlich, tat er es.

Er stand auf und wusste, er würde Dumbledore nichts davon erzählen, und am allerwenigsten Harry und Ron.

Nein, Remus Lupin würde Lily und Snape dieser Generation in Ruhe lassen, und wenn es das letzte war, was er tat.

* * *

„Ich fass es einfach nicht!" Hermine schäumte vor Wut, knallte ihre Tasche voller Bücher auf den Tisch und setzte sich wütend auf den Stuhl.

„Mhm", kam die nicht sehr hilfreiche Antwort der Person, die sie zur Zeit als ihren einzigen besten Freund betrachtete.

„Es würde ihnen helfen, wenn sie mal ein bisschen besser nachdenken würden – ich habe den Feuerblitz nur eingereicht, weil man doch nie weiß, was passieren kann, wenn man von einer unbekannten Person ein unglaublich teures Geschenk erhält!"

„Also ich bin auf deiner Seite", antwortete er träge, „denn wenn du den Feuerblitz nicht eingereicht hättest, hätte das Gryffindor-Team noch ein weiteres Ass im Ärmel."

Sie starrte ihn an. „Das hilft mir jetzt so gar nicht."

Montague lehnte sich dicht zu ihr. „Ich würde dir ja vielleicht helfen, aber die Geschichte hab ich jetzt schon eine Million Mal gehört."

„Es ist ja nicht meine Schuld, dass sie mich immer noch komplett ignorieren und so tun als ob ich nicht existiere. Mein Kopf ist voll von ihnen, Unterricht, Hausaufgaben, dir, den Weasley-Zwillingen, und dann ist da diese ganze Sache mit dem Zeitumkehrer-"

Hermine unterbrach sich und flüsterte entsetzt: „Das hätte ich jetzt lieber nicht sagen sollen, oder?"

„Ein _Zeitumkehrer_? Granger, du hast einen _Zeitumkehrer_ gekriegt?" Er starrte sie voller Erstaunen und Freude an. „Du bist viel krasser als ich dachte!"

„Merlin, ich kann „von der Schule verwiesen werden" zu meiner Liste dazuschreiben", murmelte sie schwach. Sie ignorierte ihn völlig, weil sie sich vorstellte, wie sie aus Hogwarts geschmissen wurde. Nämlich weil sie sich verplappert hatte, dass sie einen ausschließlich vom Ministerium zu gebrauchenden Gegenstand mit sich trug.

„Mach dir keinen Kopf, ich werde das nicht weitersagen", versprach Montague. Er sah aus, als wenn sein Geburtstag sich verfrüht hätte.

„Wag dich", grummelte sie.

„Nee, echt nicht!"

„Du klingst wie Harry und Ron."

„Oh danke Granger, ich wollte schon immer wie Potter und Weasley klingen." Darauf entgegnete sie nichts und starrte ausdruckslos geradeaus. „Granger? Granger? … Granger, _weinst_ du etwa?"

Verzweifelt schüttelte Hermine ihren Kopf, fing aber gleichzeitig an, leise in ihre Hände zu schluchzen. „E-Es ist nur so, dass ich n-nichtmal mit ihnen sp-sprechen k-kann weil sie s-so s-sauer auf mich s-sind, aber ich w-wollte doch n-nur helfen! W-Weil es d-diese ganzen Gerüchte g-gibt, dass B-Black Harry t-töten will, und das w-war die einzige M-Möglichkeit ihm zu helfen, außer ihm m-meine Hausaufgaben zum abschreiben z-zu geben, und jetzt sind sie s-sauer auf mich und ich w-weiß nicht, was ich d-dagegen tun kann!"

Hermines Schultern zuckten, als sie die ganzen Tränen und den Schmerz, den sie zurückgehalten hatte, rausließ. Wie konnten Harry und Ron so zu ihr sein? War sie denn nicht ihre beste Freundin?

Hermine spürte, wie Montague sie an der Schulter berührte und nahm ihren Kopf aus den Händen. Ihre Augen blickten in seine, als er leise und beruhigend sagte: „Ssch, mach dir keine Sorgen. Die werden bald merken, was für eine unglaublich tolle Freundin du bist. Sobald sie aufhören, solche Idioten zu sein. Komm." Er stand auf, zog sie hoch und schwang sich ihre Tasche über die Schulter. „Lass uns spazieren gehen."

„Okay", schniefte sie.

Als sie die Bibliothek verließen, hielt sie ihn an und wischte sich die Tränen vom Gesicht. „Danke."

„Kein Ding. Dafür sind Freunde doch da."

Hermine lächelte. Er hatte Recht. Harry und Ron würden bestimmt bald wieder mit ihr sprechen. Sie überreagierte und sollte lieber die wertvolle Zeit mit Montague verbringen.

Innerlich nickte sie sich selbst zu. Auch wenn ihre beiden Gryffindor-Freunde nicht mit ihr redeten, sie würde immer noch ihren Slytherin-Freund haben, dem sie sich anvertrauen konnte.


	4. Briefe und die Weltmeisterschaft

AN: (…) Ich habe mich dazu entschieden, für die Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft ein eigenes Kapitel zu schreiben. Ich fand es nämlich zu wichtig, als es mit in Hermines viertes Jahr zu stopfen. Das Kapitel ist relativ kurz geworden weil es eigentlich nur aus ein paar Briefen und einer einzigen Szene der Weltmeisterschaft besteht (…).

* * *

Granger-

es ist an der Zeit, dass ich dich mit der Post der Zauberer vertraut mache – Eulen. Hab keine Angst vor ihnen und erschreck sie bloß nicht. Meine Eule Cilan ist recht zahm und wird dir nichts tun (außer er denkt deine Haare sind ein Nest – Witz Granger, das war nur ein Witz).

Was wichtig ist: die Eulen zu füttern. Ich zum Beispiel habe Cilan so trainiert, dass er auf eine Belohnung wartet wenn er einen Brief zum Empfänger transportiert hat. Deshalb wäre es am besten, du gibst ihm irgendeinen Snack – Wasser, Krümel, er frisst alles. Natürlich würden Eulen Eulenfutter bevorzugen, aber ich bezweifle, dass Muggel davon was mit sich rumtragen.

Mit den Eulenkrallen ist nicht zu spaßen – provozier eine Eule nicht, dich zu kratzen. Das gleiche gilt für ihren Schnabel – sie pieken dich bis zu grün und blau bist und können Dinge in Fetzen zerreißen, also frag sie nicht, deine Hausaufgaben zu korrigieren oder sowas in der Art.

Ich schicke dir auch ein Paket mit einem Buch über Eulenpflege (fast hätte ich es nicht abgesendet, aus Angst, du könntest einen unsozialen Sommer mit Lesen verbringen). Es versorgt dich mit allen Informationen, die ich jetzt vergessen habe zu erwähnen.

Ich hoffe, dir mit den Besonderheiten der Zaubererpost geholfen zu haben und hoffe außerdem, dass du einen angenehmen Sommer verbringst.

-G.M.

P.S.: Ich wäre sehr erfreut, wenn du deinen schrecklich verzogenen Kater nicht in Cilans Nähe lassen würdest.

* * *

Montague-

Harry, Ron und ich versenden seit zwei Jahren Post auf dem Eulenweg. Aber danke für das Buch!

-H.G.

* * *

G-

Das hättest du ja auch mal früher erwähnen können, du Schlaumeier.

Dank dir denken Mutter und Vater jetzt dass ich verrückt bin, weil ich ein Buch über die Pflege eines Tieres gekauft habe, das ich seit 6 Jahren besitze. Seit ich es gekauft habe, folgt mir unser Hauself auf Schritt und Tritt und beobachtet mich.

Gehst du zur Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft? Vater besorgt vom Ministerium Freikarten – Logenplätze. Vielleicht können wir sogar die Spieler treffen, ich hoffe auf Krum. Krum ist genial und so oder so viel besser als Potter. Er spielt für Bulgarien, und deren Mannschaft wird gegen Irland spielen. Komm doch auch. Es handelt sich auch nur um das größte Ereignis im letzten Jahrzehnt.

-M

* * *

M-

Ich finde, dein Hauself sollte nicht solche Befehle bekommen! Wie fändest du es, wenn du jemanden ständig beschatten musst – noch dazu jemand so anstrengendes wie dich?

Ja, ich gehe zur WM, mit Rons Familie und mit Harry. Sie haben mir schon alles über Krum erzählt. Ich habe ihn recherchiert und er klingt gar nicht so spektakulär. Klar, er hat ein paar gute Aktionen gebracht, aber ich verstehe den ganzen Aufruhr nicht.

Ich hab grad meine Hausaufgaben für den Sommer erledigt – wie weit bist du schon? Mum ist fast ausgerastet als sie meine Zaubertrank-Aufgaben gesehen hat: Schreibt einen Essay über die Nutzungsweisen von Drachenleber. Ich hab ihr lieber nicht die Bilder dazu im Buch gezeigt, wobei das aber doch recht verlockend war.

Oh, ich hab im letzten Brief vergessen was zu erzählen: Krummbein ist nicht über Cilan hergefallen (der übrigens entzückend ist, und so lieb wie Hedwig, Harrys Eule). Dafür hat Rons Eule ihn ziemlich lieb gewonnen. Ihr Name (Pigwidgeon) sagt alles.

Mum ruft mich zum Abendessen, also höre ich nun auf zu schreiben.

-G

* * *

G-

Hauselfen sind dazu da, um einem Hausherren zu dienen. Sie mögen das.

Blöd dass du mit den Weasleays zur WM gehst; ich dachte wir könnten uns sehen, aber mit Leuten wie ihnen kann ich mich nicht blicken lassen. Ich bin echt geschockt über deinen Kommentar bezüglich Krum. Viktor Krum ist der berühmteste, beliebteste Quidditch-Spieler, den es je gab. Und du schreibst über ihn als wenn er ein Mistkerl wäre. „Gute Aktionen"? Lächerlich.

Um auf Weasley zurückzukommen – seit wann hat er eine Eule? Ich dachte, er könnte sich nur seine dreckige Ratte leisten. Und was für ein Name ist bitte „Pigwidgeon"? Typisch Wiesel, sich solch einen Namen auszudenken. Ich fass es nicht, was ich Cilan zumute.

-M

P.S.: Ich habe meine Schulbücher noch nicht einmal ausgepackt – erinner mich bloß nicht daran.

* * *

M-

Du, wie ist es eigentlich für dich, Reinblüter zu sein? Ich bin nie dazu gekommen, dich das zu fragen, hab mich aber immer schon gewundert…Es ist sicherlich ziemlich anders als Muggelstämmiger zu sein… Ach ich weiß nicht, ich hab da letztens nur so drüber nachgedacht…

Wie auch immer, in zwei Wochen ist die Weltmeisterschaft – ich kann es kaum erwarten. Wie du weißt bin ich kein richtiger Quidditch-Fan, aber trotzdem bin ich aufgeregt. Alles was man über die Weltmeisterschaft lesen kann ist äußerst positiv und wir können uns glücklich schätzen, dass sie so nah bei uns stattfindet. Ich hoffe wir sehen uns dort.

Aber mal ehrlich, du musst mal erwachsener im Umgang mit Harry und Ron sein (das sind nämlich ihre Namen). Sie sind gar nicht so schlimm – eigentlich sind sie fast wie du: anstrengend, unerwachsen und völlig Quidditch-verrückt. Wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, ist die einzige Sache, die euch trennt, eure rivalisierenden Häuser. Ansonsten würdest du dich gut mit den Weasleys und Harry verstehen. Man muss nur bei den Zwillingen aufpassen – ich hab gehört, dass sie merkwürdige Süßigkeiten produzieren, um ein Scherzartikelgeschäft zu eröffnen.

-G

* * *

G-

Woher kommt das plötzliche Interesse an Reinblütern? Scheint dir ja vorher nie in den Sinn gekommen zu sein… Wobei ich zugeben muss, dass wir das beste Zaubererleben führen, das es gibt.

Vielleicht beschäftigst du dich mit den Weasleys; sie sind Reinblüter, oder? Der Grund, warum sie kein Leben in Luxus mehr führen ist einfach – sie sind Blutverräter. Alle Reinblüter wissen das: dass die Weasleys die größten Blutverräter sind, die es gibt. Wenn ich darüber nachdenke, waren die Potters auch Blutverräter. Außer dass nur ein Potter übrig geblieben ist. Da ihn jeder ideolisiert, vergessen das viele.

Das schreibe ich dir nur, um dich über die Zauberergesellschaft zu informieren.

-M

* * *

Das war der beleidigenste Brief, den ich je erhalten habe.

-H.G.

* * *

Hermine saß am Rand ihres Sitzplatzes und schaute hinunter ins Stadion. Die Veelas zeigten ihren Tanz, den sie persönlich nicht so ansprechend fand wie alle anderen (im Ernst, wenn die Jungs sich noch weiter vorbeugten, würden sie über die Brüstung fallen). Ein paar Plätze weiter saß Ginny, die genauso gelangweilt aussah, wie Hermine sich fühlte. Die jüngste Weasley wandte sich zu Hermine und verdrehte die Augen über ihre Brüder. Hermine grinste zustimmend.

Wenn sie ehrlich war, wollte Hermine sich wirklich gerne umdrehen. Denn ein paar Reihen weiter hinten saß kein anderer als Graham Montague zusammen mit seiner Familie. Als sie das erste Mal mit den Weasleys und Harry in die Loge gegangen war, war er der erste, den sie gesehen hatte. Sie hatte schnell weggeguckt, konnte aber die ganze Zeit merken, wie er versuchte, ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu gewinnen.

Sie war wegen seines Briefes immer noch sauer auf ihn, mit allem was er über „Blutverräter" und „das luxuriöse Leben als Reinblüter" geschrieben hatte. Sie hatte ihn um eine kurze Beschreibung der hierarchischen Unterschiede in der Zauberergesellschaft gebeten, und er hatte einen unhöflichen und ausführlichen Brief zurückgesendet, in dem er Informationen preisgab, die Hermine nicht im Geringsten interessierten.

Und er hatte Harry und Ron angegriffen.

Wahrscheinlich war das der unverzeihlichste Teil. Dass er freimütig ihre beiden anderen besten Freunde kritisierte – warum bloß? Er hatte betont, dass sie Blutverräter waren – aber wen hatten sie denn verraten?

Natürlich kannte Hermine die Antwort. Aber diesmal ließ sie das Wissen einer Antwort verwirrter und besorgter sein als andersrum. Weil wen hatten die Weasleys verraten, wenn nicht Du-Weißt-Schon-Wen und seine Anhänger?

Sie seufzte, als Ron aufgeregt das Gold der irischen Kobolde aufsammelte. Sie sagte ihm nicht, dass es sich später auflösen würde, da er so überglücklich mit den Galleonen war und sie sein Glück nicht mit der Wahrheit zerstören wollte.

Als das Spiel begann und Ludo Bagman anfing, die Spieler zu kommentieren, konnte Hermine nicht aufhören, an einen bestimmten Slytherin ein paar Reihen hinter sich zu denken. Es war nicht ihre Schuld dass sie zu verletzt war, um auf die Schar an Briefen zu antworten, die ihrer kurzen Nachricht folgten, oder? Man Merlin, er war bestimmt voll wütend. Aber nicht mehr als sie.

Träge schaute sie den Spielern zu und hörte die Menge jubeln oder buhen, besonders wenn Krum beteiligt war.

Die Briefe, die sie von Ron und Montague bekommen hatte, haben Krum beide in den Himmel gelobt. Hermine hatte sie nebeneinander gelegt und sich darüber amüsiert, dass die bewundernden Worte des Slytherins und Gryffindors fast die gleichen waren. Der…wie hieß er noch gleich? Wonka Faint? Irgendwie so…sie fand das jetzt nicht so berauschend.

* * *

„Was ist hier los?", rief Ginny, als sie zum Zelteingang lief.

„Ich weiß es nicht!" Hermine rannte ihr hinterher.

„Hermine! Ginny!", hörten sie die Rufe der Weasley-Brüder.

Den beiden Mädchen bot sich eine absolut chaotische Szene. Viele der Camper rannten wild durcheinander und ließen ihre Zelte und Habseligkeiten zurück. Hermine bahnte sich einen Weg durch die Menge zu Harry, Ron und den anderen.

Aber bevor sie die Weasleys erreichen konnte, griff jemand nach ihr und zog sie zurück. Hermine wollte schreien und zückte ihren Zauberstab, aber eine Hand bedeckte ihren Mund.

„Sei still und hör zu", flüsterte jemand eindringlich. „Bleib bei Potter und Weasley, halte deinen Zauberstab bereit und wenn Malfoy etwas zu dir sagt, hör genau hin!" Hermine wurde losgelassen und zu den anderen geschubst. In ihren Ohren klang das Flüstern noch nach.

„Bleibt zusammen!", rief Mr. Weasley als er mit den Ministeriums-Leuten davoneilte.

Hermine, deren Grauen immer größer wurde, hängte sich an Harry und Ron, als sie durch die Menschenmassen von den anderen getrennt wurden.


	5. Viertes Jahr

AN: Yay, auf ins vierte Jahr – in dem Voldemort zurückkehrt und alles düsterer wird; dieses Kapitel wird aber nicht allzu gruselig und düster. Außerdem möchte ich mehr Szenen in jedes Kapitel einfügen, dafür sind die einzelnen Momente manchmal recht kurz… Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

 **Viertes Jahr**

Hermine hatte Schwierigkeiten, ihre Sachen in den Hogwarts-Express zu hieven und ließ fast Krummbeins Käfig fallen, als sie in den Zug steigen wollte. Die Augen ihrer Katze öffneten sich und schauten sie vorwurfsvoll an. „Entschuldige", flüsterte sie und ihr liebes Haustier schnurrte und schlief wieder ein.

Hermine stöhnte, als sie die Stufen des Zuges vor sich sah und bereute es, so viele Bücher mitgenommen zu haben. Seufzend ging sie zu den Stufen; ihre Arme schmerzten jetzt schon.

„Lass mich das machen."

Merkwürdig, dachte Hermine trocken, dass er immer in dem Augenblick kam, wenn sie ihn brauchte. Fast machte es einen aggressiv, wie er sich ankündigte. Er klang so…zuvorkommend, lässig, als wenn er der Superheld war, der zu ihrer Hilfe kam. Das war wirklich ziemlich nervig.

„Nett von dir", sagte sie dankbar als er ihr Gepäck hochhob, als wenn es nichts wiegen würde.

„Ich konnte ja nicht einfach ein Fräulein in Nöten alleine lassen, oder?", grinste er.

Sie verdrehte die Augen und sagte nichts dazu.

Schweigend gingen sie den Gang hinunter und zogen verwirrte Blicke ihrer Mitschüler aus den Abteilen auf sich.

Gerade als sie in das „Gryffindor-Gebiet" im Zug kamen, drehte sich Montague zu ihr um und fragte leise: „Du bist immer noch sauer auf mich, oder?" Eigentlich war es nicht wirklich eine Frage.

Sie drehte sich weg und antwortete eine Zeit lang nicht. „Warum hast du dich im ersten Jahr mit mir angefreundet?"

Diese Frage hatte sie sich viele Male gestellt, immer und immer wieder, und kam nie auf die Antwort. Warum sollte ein Slytherin-Drittklässler irgendwas mit einer Gryffindor-Erstklässlerin zu tun haben wollen? Das war einfach nicht logisch. Ganz besonders natürlich, da ihre Herkunft ja…

„Du warst interessant", sagte er einfach und zuckte mit den Schultern, „und das hat mich interessiert."

Da war aber noch was in diesem Schulterzucken versteckt, etwas in seinen Augen, womit Hermine nichts anfangen konnte. Sie schaute ihn einen Moment lang abschätzend an. „Okay", sagte sie schließlich.

Hermine nahm ihren Koffer und wollte gerade in ein Abteil weiter hinten gehen, als er noch etwas sagte.

„Du hast auf Malfoy gehört, oder?"

Sie hielt an. „Sieht so aus."

„Trotzdem warst du da, als er den Zauberspruch gesagt hat."

Hermine rang kurz nach Luft und wirbelte herum. „Woher weißt du das", wollte sie mit zitternder Stimme wissen. Es war doch wohl nicht etwa möglich, dass…ihr bester Freund Bescheid wusste? Über Du-Weißt-Schon-Wen?

„Ich weiß das, so wie ich viele andere Sachen weiß", antwortete er ausweichend.

Sie schnaufte wütend. „Was wusstest du darüber?"

„Worüber?"

„Über ‚du warst da, als er den Zauberspruch gesagt hatte'?"

„Naja, erst einmal hast du nicht auf Malfoy gehört…"

„Ich rede hier nicht von Malfoy!" zischte sie. „Warum liegt dir überhaupt so viel daran, dass ich Malfoys Anweisungen befolge? Ich dachte du denkst genauso über ihn wie ich!"

„Er ist schon in Ordnung."

Hermine starrte ihn einen Moment fassungslos an und wandte sich dann wieder ihrem Gepäck zu. „Slytherins", murmelte sie und ging weiter den Gang entlang.

„Nur damit du's weißt, was auch immer er gesagt hat, er hat es aus Angst gesagt."

Sie hielt wieder inne. „Du weißt doch nicht mal was er gesagt hat."

„Ja, er ist zwar ein Arsch, aber ich glaube nicht, dass er auf der falschen Seite ist."

Sie sagte nichts und ging weiter. Woher _wusste_ er solche Sachen?

„Wir sehen uns Granger, wobei ich denke, das Schuljahr wird recht voll und du wirst zu aufgeregt sein um Zeit mit mir zu verbringen. Du hast ja auch schon Potter und Weasley."

Hermine schloss ihre Augen. Sie fand es wirklich nicht sehr beruhigend, wie er „Potter" und „Weasley" gesagt hatte.

* * *

„Es ist nicht seine Schuld."

„Oh doch."

„Wie sollte sein Name dort sonst hineingelangt sein?"

„Das weiß ich nicht, aber wenn er sagt er war's nicht, dann war er es auch nicht."

„Du vertraust Menschen zu doll."

„Du solltest nicht so engstirnig sein."

„Granger, hör dich mal an! Du bist doch diejenige, die Logik und Vernunft so schätzt! Die einzige Möglichkeit, wie Potter Zugang zum Trimagischen Turnier haben könnte, ist, dass er seinen Namen selbst eingeworfen hat!"

„Harry wusste davon nichts! Er war völlig aufgewühlt, dass er ausgewählt wurde – das Turnier wäre etwas gewesen, wo er _endlich_ mal nicht im Mittelpunkt stehen würde. Hast du sein Gesicht nicht gesehen als sein Name aufgerufen wurde? Er war total entsetzt!"

„Nein, das habe ich nicht gesehen, weil ich nämlich darüber nachgedacht habe, wie Diggory Durmstrang und Beauxbatons besiegen würde, und nicht Potter."

„Was willst du von mir, soll ich nicht mehr zu ihm halten?"

„Das wäre vielleicht ein kluger Schritt."

„Das kannst du doch nicht von mir verlangen!"

„Hab ich aber grad."

„Argh!" knurrte Hermine und warf dem Jungen, der gegen die Birke gelehnt saß, einen bösen Blick zu. „Hör mir mal genau zu. Ich werde unter keine Umständen, einfach „aufhören, zu ihm zu stehen", besonders, weil Ron genau das gerade tut!"

Das hatte der Slytherin-Schüler nicht kommen sehen. „Moment mal, das Wiesel kommt also zur Vernunft?"

Hermine stöhnte und legte sich ins Gras. „Nein", sagte sie langsam, als wenn sie mit einem Kind sprechen würde, „aber das täte er besser bald, sonst verhexe ich ihn! Ehrlich mal, Harry hat schon genug Probleme."

„Man könnte es auch so sehen: Er hat weniger Probleme, weil er nichts mehr mit Weasley zu tun hat."

„Du", sagte sie scharf und drehte sich zu ihm um, „bist mir keine große Hilfe."

„Ich geb mein Bestes."

Hermine stöhnte und setzte sich wieder auf. „Und dann muss er sich mit der ersten Aufgabe beschäftigen, was ihm richtig Sorgen bereitet…wie soll er bitte einem Drachen gegenübertreten? Ich weiß überhaupt gar nichts über Drachen-"

„Das glaube ich nicht", unterbrach Montague, „du hast bestimmt schon eine Million Bücher über Drachen gelesen."

„Aber nicht wie man an ihnen vorbeikommt, weil normalerweise keiner so doof ist das auszuprobieren."

„Er findet schon einen Weg, er ist schließlich Potter. Selbst wenn er es verkackt, werden die Leute ihn heldenhaft finden." Hermine meinte, eine Spur von Eifersucht aus dieser Äußerung herauszuhören, aber sie ging darauf nicht ein. „Außerdem", sagte Montague, „hat er dich."

„In meiner jetzigen Verfassung hilft ihm das reichlich wenig", murmelte sie und wurde trotzdem rot.

„Du findest schon was, stress dich nicht so."

„Ich habe noch zwei Tage. Zwei Tage, Montague. Ich werd mir richtig Stress machen." Hermine seufzte und guckte hinauf in den Novemberhimmel, der erstaunlich klar und warm war. Sie lächelte trotz ihrer allgemeinen Situation und schwieg. Montague brach das Schweigen.

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir über andere Sachen sprechen würden?"

„Was denn zum Beispiel?"

Er grinste schelmisch. „Über den Frettchen-Vorfall zum Beispiel."

Hermine brach in Lachen aus. „Ich schwöre dir, damit wird er keine Ruhe mehr haben… Natürlich war das eine verbotene Strafe und McGonagall hat das total richtig gesehen, aber ich muss sagen, es war genial."

„Professor Moody ist interessant. Zumindest ist sein Unterricht unterhaltsam."

Sie schaute ihn entsetzt an. „ _Unterhaltsam_? Das find ich aber nicht! Er verwendet Unverzeihliche Flüche-"

„-die Dumbledore persönlich genehmigt hat-"

„-die aber einfach nicht an einer Schule gelehrt werden sollten, besonders da…"verlor sie sich.

„Was denn?", hakte er nach.

„Naja, ist dir nicht aufgefallen, dass er, wenn er die Flüche benutzt, ein bisschen…zu eifrig dabei ist?", fragte sie zögernd und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

Montague zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Nein, ich muss sagen, das habe ich tatsächlich nicht bemerkt."

„Also es ist nicht so auffällig, aber wenn du ihn richtig anguckst…es sieht fast so aus, als wenn er dabei Spaß hätte."

Hermine flüsterte den letzten Teil, aber trotzdem zitterte ihre Stimme. Montague schaute sie an und für einen Moment, als sich ihre Blicke trafen, wusste Hermine, dass er etwas sagen wollte. Aber irgendetwas hat seine Meinung geändert, denn als er antwortete, war sein Ton gleichgültig und sorglos.

„Du halluzinierst, Granger, wahrscheinlich wegen der ganzen Geschichte mit dem Turnier. Was erwartest du denn – dass er für den Dunklen Lord arbeitet? Keine Chance." Er klopfte ihr unbeholfen auf die Schulter. „Hör auf, so ein Hufflepuff zu sein, und sei mehr wie ein Slytherin- oder, wenn's dir lieber ist, mehr wie ein Gryffindor."

* * *

Hermine setzte sich auf ihren Platz gegenüber von Montague. Er war dazu übergegangen, mehr Zeit in der Bibliothek zu verbringen, weil er durch das Turnier kein Quidditch-Training mehr hatte.

„Oh, hi", sagte er und schaute mit einem leicht alarmierten Blick auf.

„Schön dass du jetzt öfter hier bist", entgegnete Hermine glücklich und holte ihr Verwandlungs-Buch heraus.

„Ich bin überrascht dass du auch hier bist", antwortete Montague, „wo du doch Potter so viel helfen musst, obwohl Weasley eurem Trio wieder beigetreten ist."

„Ach, da gibt es nicht viel zu helfen", kommentierte sie. Sie legte Feder und Tinte bereit. „Ihre größte Herausforderung ist zur Zeit, für den Weihnachtsball tanzen zu lernen und Tanzpartnerinnen zu finden."

Er grinste. „Das wird schwierig für sie."

Hermine blätterte ihr Buch durch. „Wie auch immer, Harry braucht jemanden, weil er ein Champion ist und Champions Tanzpartner brauchen." Sie guckte zu ihm auf, als ihr ein Gedanke kam. „Hast du schon wen?"

„Was – wen?"

„Eine Tanzpartnerin für den Ball", gab sie verärgert zurück, „wo du doch so skeptisch wegen Harry und Ron bist."

„Ähm", brachte er heraus und wusste offensichtlich nicht, was er sagen sollte. „Naja, ich hab Hannah Greengrass gefragt – ihre Cousine Daphne ist in deinem Jahrgang, vielleicht kennst du sie – aber sie geht schon mit jemand anderes, also nein, ich habe noch keine Tanzpartnerin. Kriege ich aber noch, du wirst schon sehen", fügte er schnell hinzu, als er Hermines missbilligenden Blick sah.

„Wie auch immer", sagte sie in einer Singsang-Stimme, beugte sich über ihr Pergament und fing an zu schreiben.

Schweigend arbeiteten sie etwa zehn Minuten lang, bis Montague seine Feder auf den Tisch knallte und ziemlich schnell sagte: „GehstdumitmirzumBall?"

„Wie bitte?"

Er schien einen inneren Konflikt zu haben und presste die Wörter langsam aus sich raus. „Gehst du mit mir zum Ball?"

„Oh." Hermine merkte, wie ihr Blut ins Gesicht lief und biss nervös ihre Lippe. „Äh." Sie wusste nicht so recht, wie sie ihm erzählen sollte, dass sie schon ein Date hatte, sodass es nett klang. „Ich, also, eigentlich hab ich schon ein Date. Ähm ja. Tut mir leid."

Sie zuckte zusammen als sie die Scham in Montagues Gesicht sah. Diese Emotion hätte sie nie von einem Slytherin erwartet. Er öffnete mehrmals den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, fand aber wohl nicht die richtigen Worte.

Sie hatten Glück, dass sie aus dieser unangenehmen Situation dank eines Schreis einer gewissen rothaarigen Drittklässlerin befreit wurden.

„HERMINE GRANGER! WAS ZUM HENKER MACHST DU DA?"

Hermine konnte ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken, obwohl die jüngste Weasley wirklich geschockt aussah, sie gegenüber von Graham Montague sitzend zu entdecken.

„ _Weißt du wer das ist?_ ", zischte sie und warf dem Slytherin böse Blicke zu. „Graham Montague, der Slytherin-Jäger! Und was machst du da mit ihm? Gegenüber am gleichen Tisch sitzen, als wenn ihr beste Freunde seid!"

„Naja, das kommt, weil-"

„Du hast Glück, dass ich es nur bin die dich sieht – wenn mein idiotischer Bruder hier wäre, würde er mit seinen Schreien den ganzen Raum sprengen. Aber darum geht es hier gar nicht, nein nein, sondern es geht darum, dass du mir einiges zu erklären hast, Hermine."

„Also wir sind sozusagen Freunde seit ich im ersten und er im dritten Jahr war", sagte Hermine so schnell sie konnte und achtete vorsichtig auf die Reaktion. Aufgrund derer entschied sie sich, lieber nichts mehr zu sagen.

Dankbar sah sie, dass Madam Pince plötzlich auf sie zukam, sie wütend anstarrte und drohend flüsterte: „Ich dulde es nicht, dass hier so herumgelärmt wird. Es gibt auch Schüler, die in Ruhe lernen wollen! Verlassen Sie augenblicklich die Bibliothek! Raus!"

Hermine musste daran denken, dass sie auf genau diese Weise vor drei Jahren Montague kennen gelernt hatte. Sie sammelte schnell ihre Sachen auf und rannte aus der Tür, Montague und Ginny ihr hinterher.

Sie joggten eine Weile den Korridor entlang, bis Ginny die beiden anhielt und sie anschuldigend ansah. „Ich nehme an, mein Bruder und Harry wissen hiervon nichts?"

„Du hast selbst gesagt wie Ron reagieren würde", bemerkte Hermine. „Aber Hagrid weiß Bescheid."

Der Rotschopf nickte Hermine zustimmend zu und drehte sich langsam zu Montague hin, mit einem gefährlichen Blick in den Augen.

„Und du. Was hast du mit Hermine vor?"

„Ginny!", maßregelte Hermine sie.

„Ich muss mehr über ihn herausfinden und sehen, ob die Gerüchte stimmen!", verteidigte sie sich.

„Wenn du über die Gerüchte sprichst, die die Gryffindors verbreiten", sagte Montague plötzlich schleppend, „die stimmen schonmal nicht."

„Gut für dich", sagte Ginny cool, sah aber trotzdem leicht überrascht aus. Sie zog Hermine zur Seite und flüsterte, „Er hat mich noch nicht beleidigt. Warum hat er mich noch nicht beleidigt? Er _ist_ doch dieser Montague-Typ, richtig?"

„Ja das ist er", sagte Hermine leise, „und er weiß, dass er Leute nicht vor mir beleidigen sollte, weil er weiß, dass ich ihn sonst verhexe." Sie grinste und erinnerte sich an das eine Mal im dritten Jahr, als sie ganz kurz davor gewesen war, den Idioten zu verhexen.

Ginny sah Hermine bewundernd an. „Du weißt wie du sie erziehen musst, nicht wahr?", fragte sie und schüttelte verwundert den Kopf. „Ach, geh schon zu ihm zurück", sagte Ginny und winkte Montague zu, der misstrauisch zu ihnen rüberblickte. „Wir sprechen später."

Hermine lächelte. „Danke, Ginny."

„Und ich halte auch dicht!", rief es von hinten, als Hermine zu ihrem Freund zurückging.

„Und das war sie", bedeutete Hermine in Richtung von Ginnys kleiner werdendem Schatten, „Ginny Weasley."

„Noch schlimmer als ich dachte."

„So schlimm ist sie gar nicht!"

„Nagut, sie ist besser als der andere Weasley, aber sie sind trotzdem beide Wiesel."

Als sie zusammen weitergingen wollte Hermine fast, dass er weiter über den Ball sprach, wollte fast, dass er sie noch einmal fragte. Natürlich musste sie dann wieder absagen, wegen Viktor, aber (und das war ein wirklich schrecklicher Gedanke) wenn einer ihrer Freunde sie toll genug fand, mit ihr zum Ball zu gehen, könnte das nicht auch mit einem anderen passieren? Zum Beispiel mit einem rothaarigen Jungen?

* * *

Hermine rannte in den Flur und verfluchte sich selbst, in der Öffentlichkeit zu weinen. Mindestens zehn Leute hatten sie gesehen – und sie war nicht sonderlich erpicht darauf gefragt zu werden, warum sie denn weine, ganz besonders nicht von Draco Malfoy.

Aber der Slytherin-Arsch war jetzt auch egal – er war nicht der Grund dass sie weinte, sondern einer ihrer besten Freunde. Ehrlich, er konnte manchmal so _doof_ sein. Nicht mal zu bemerken dass sie ein _Mädchen_ war bis er und Harry verzweifelt waren. Und dann auch noch eifersüchtig sein wenn sie mit Viktor auftaucht! _Kerle_.

Sie sank an der Treppe zusammen und schluchzte leise in ihre Hände. Würde irgendjemand nach ihr sehen, fragte sie sich? Harry? Ginny? Oder…

„Und da bin ich, bereit, das Fräulein wieder einmal zu retten."

Sie hasste sich selbst dafür, dass sie seiner tiefen Stimme so erlag und dass sie gewusst hatte, dass er tatsächlich zu ihrer Rettung kommen würde. Genau zum richtigen Zeitpunkt, wie immer.

Hermine schaute auf und versuchte zu sprechen, aber sie brachte kein Wort zustande.

Montague seufzte und ging in die Hocke. „Granger" sagte er, und versuchte offensichtlich, tröstend zu klingen. „Du weißt dass ich nicht so gut darin bin, Leute zu beruhigen. Also sei eine brave Gryffindor und steh wieder auf."

Schniefend befolgte sie seine Bitte.

„Merlin sei Dank", sagte er erleichtert. „Okay. Warum weinst du?"

„We-wegen _ihm_ ", flüsterte sie.

„Oh, das sagt mir jetzt richtig viel."

„Ich w-wollte sagen, wegen R-ron." Ein neuer Tränenschwall überfiel sie und sie griff nach Montague, um ihn in den Arm zu nehmen. „Er-er ist so ein Schwachkopf! Sagt m-mir, dass ich mich „mit dem Feind verbrüdere"; was ist falsch daran, mit einem anderen Champion zum B-ball zu gehen, besonders wenn Harry das total egal ist! W-wieso verbrüdert Roger Davies sich nicht mit dem Feind, obw-wohl er mit Fleur Delacour gegangen ist? Wieso ist das alles _meine_ Schuld?"

Ungelenk hielt er sie fest, als sie an seiner Schulter schluchzte, und war zu geschockt, um wirklich zu reagieren. „Ähm, wahrscheinlich war er einfach überrascht, dich mit Krum zu sehen. Wer war das nicht? Und besonders weil du so hübsch aussiehst und so… Er ist eifersüchtig."

Hermine hickste und schaute zu ihm auf. „Meinst du wirklich?"

Er nickte und konnte kaum glauben was er machte – sich für Weasley einsetzen.

Sie lächelte – eigentlich war es kein richtiges Lächeln, nur ein kleines Zucken in den Mundwinkeln, aber trotzdem, ein Lächeln – und wischte ihr Gesicht ab, obwohl sie weiterhin weinte. „Danke", flüsterte sie und umarmte ihn erneut.

„Also, was meinst du, gehen wir zurück nach drinnen?", zeigte Montague auf die Große Halle.

Das war sehr verlockend, aber Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich glaub ich kann da noch nicht reingehen. Aber könntest – könntest du Viktor ausrichten, dass ich eine Zeit lang weg bin?"

Fast wollte er das nicht tun, wollte fast, dass Krum auf Granger genau so warten musste wie er selbst – und dabei hatte er nicht mal was mit der Gryffindor! Aber dann guckte Montague in ihr Gesicht, das voller Versprechen und Vertrauen war, und wusste dass er nicht ablehnen konnte. „Joa, ich sag ihm das."

„Danke." Sie lächelte wieder. Er drehte sich um und wollte losgehen, hielt dann aber noch kurz am Ende des Ganges an.

„Ich hoffe es geht dir bald wieder gut, Granger."

* * *

Montague schaute auf seine Uhr. Fünfzig Minuten. Noch zehn Minuten, dann war die Stunde vorbei. Die Französin war wieder aufgetaucht, ohne ihre Geisel retten zu können. Egal was die Aufgabe war, sie würden die Geiseln nicht verletzen. Das würden sie nicht zulassen. Richtig?

Wie alle anderen war er an den Rand seines Sitzes gerutscht und suchte nach einem Zeichen von Bewegung auf dem See. Denn sobald er erfahren hatte, dass die nächste Aufgabe am Schwarzen See stattfinden würde, wusste er Bescheid. Warum sonst sollten sie und Weasley nicht auf der Tribüne stehen, obwohl sie versprochen hatte in seiner Nähe zu sitzen, sodass sie während der Aufgabe kommunizieren könnten?

Weil sie die Aufgabe _war_.

Er fand sich selbst abscheulich – er benahm sich wie ein Hufflepuff. Er sorgte sich – ja, _sorgte_ sich – wie sie dort unten atmen würde (er sagte sich, dass Dumbledore sich da etwas überlegt haben musste), was mit ihr geschah (was lebte überhaupt alles im Schwarzen See?), und wie sie wieder herauskommen sollte (vertraute er Krum wirklich?).

Er kontrollierte noch einmal die Uhrzeit. Noch sechs Minuten. Konnte Krum sich nicht ein bisschen beeilen? Konnte er hierbei nicht genau so gut sein wie beim Quidditch? Montague konnte nur daran denken, dass er Granger an Krums Stelle so schnell wie möglich da rausgeholt hätte – aber er wusste natürlich nicht, was da unten los war.

Eine Stunde. Die Zeit war abgelaufen.

Ungeduldig wippte er seinen Fuß auf und ab, während die Menge Panik bekam. Sein Freund Patrick Avery, der neben ihm saß, schnaubte und sagte: „Ich hätte gedacht, Krum wäre schon längst aufgetaucht." Ja, er auch.

„DA!"

Ein Aufschrei ging durch die Menge und Montague beugte sich vor, um auf das Wasser zu sehen. War das – war das Krum? Nein, war es nicht; es war Diggory, mit diesem Chang-Mädchen. Enttäuscht setzte er sich wieder hin und guckte böse zu den Hufflepuffs rüber, obwohl er selbst das rote Abzeichen für Diggory trug, das „Potter stinkt" anzeigte.

Er wurde wieder aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als ein Ruf von der Durmstrang-Gruppe erklang. Er schoss nach oben – und da waren sie: Granger und Krum trieben auf dem Wasser und waren bis auf die Haut durchnässt und offensichtlich am Zittern. Montague atmete erleichtert aus und setzte sich schwer hin. Merlin sei Dank geht es ihr gut.

Er sah zu, wie die Gryffindor ans Ufer getragen und in eine Decke gewickelt wurde. Mit den Augen suchte sie jedoch verzweifelt das Wasser ab, während die Leute sich um sie und Krum kümmerten. Mit einem leichten Stich sah Montague, wie ihre Augen groß vor Angst und Entschlossenheit waren. Er wusste sofort wie sie sich fühlte. Im Grunde hatte er doch die letzte Stunde über genau das gleiche getan, oder?

Er konnte nicht erklären, warum er sich so sorgte – es war einfach so. Mit dem Mädchen aus dem vierten Jahr befreundet zu sein hatte viele Nachteile, manche davon größer als er wissen wollte.

Plötzlich schaute Granger nach oben und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Er starrte zu ihr zurück. Und irgendwie musste sie es wissen, denn sie lächelte und nickte leicht.

Montague lehnte sich zurück. Vielleicht hatte er am Ende doch noch eine Chance.

* * *

Verzweifelt warf Hermine die Hände in die Luft. „Wie. Oft. Muss. Ich dir das noch sagen? Warum um alles in der Welt würde Harry wegen so etwas lügen?"

„Weil er verrückt ist, Granger."

„Naja, wenn das nicht stimmt würde er doch nicht in der ganzen Welt herumposaunen, dass die Person, die seine Eltern getötet hat, irgendwie wieder am Leben ist", rastete sie aus.

„Bei aller Liebe, Granger. Du warst doch _da_ als Potter aus dem Labyrinth kam – du hast selbst gesehen wie er aussah! Und er trug Diggory, was schon komisch genug war, aber dann haben wir gesehen dass Diggory tot war. Muss ich weiterreden?"

Hermine rutschte die Wand herunter. Sie redeten schon seit einer Stunde darüber, in dem kreisrunden Raum, den Montague ihr im zweiten Jahr gezeigt hatte. Sie versuchte ihn zu überzeugen, dass wenn Harry sagte, dass Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer zurück ist, das auch stimmt.

Das Problem war, dass sie sich da selbst nicht so sicher war.

Es war nicht so, dass sie glaubte, Harry würde lügen – Cedrics Körper war unversehrt, und trotzdem war er zweifellos tot. Aber die ganze Geschichte mit dem Portschlüssel war so absurd, dass Hermine die Logik dahinter nicht sehen konnte. Sie seufzte. Trotzdem glaubte sie Harry und würde zu ihm stehen.

„Cedric Diggory fällt nicht einfach so tot um", erinnerte sie Montague. „Wie hat Potter dann also überlebt?"

Hermine stand auf und ging zur Tür (oder der Tapete). „Du. Bist. Unmöglich", flüsterte sie drohend.

„Genau wie Potters Geschichte!", rief er ihr hinterher, als sie wütend davonstapfte.

* * *

Montague wartete, bis ihre Schritte nicht mehr zu hören waren, und ließ den Atem los, den er gehalten hatte. Zögernd griff er in seine Tasche und zog ein Blatt Papier heraus. Einen Brief, den er schon hundert Mal gelesen hatte, seit er ihn in der Morgenpost erhalten hatte. Er berührte das Familiensiegel der Montagues und öffnete den Umschlag.

 _Graham-_

 _unsere Bestimmung ist zurückgekehrt. Sei bereit für eine Veränderung zum Guten hin wenn du nach Hause kommst._

 _\- Vater_

Sein Vater hatte recht. Das würde definitiv alles ändern.


	6. Fünftes Jahr

**Fünftes Jahr**

„Ich fühle mich irgendwie schlecht", sagte Hermine zu Ron, als sie Harry und Ginny zurückließen. „Harry alleine zu lassen und so."

„Ja, genau. Er darf sich entspannen, während wir wahrscheinlich keine ruhige Minute haben werden. Vertrauensschüler müssen im Zug patrouillieren." Ron sah ziemlich unbegeistert aus, diesmal keine Süßigkeiten vom Handwagen kaufen zu können.

Hermine verdrehte die Augen. „Eigentlich meinte ich seinen Gesichtsausdruck, als wir gesagt haben, dass wir zu dem Treffen gehen müssen."

„Oh. Ja, das meinte ich auch."

Sie seufzte. „Das ist die erste Fahrt mit dem Hogwarts-Express, die wir nicht gemeinsam verbringen; ausgenommen das erste Schuljahr."

Ron schnaubte. „Außer man zählt deine nervigen Kommentare dazu – ‚ _das ist kein richtiger Zauberspruch_ ' oder ‚ _du hast Dreck auf der Nase_ '."

Hermine regte sich auf: „Was kann ich denn dafür? Ich war aufgeregt und ich hatte gerade Harry Potter kennen gelernt! Was hätte ich denn sagen sollen?"

„Schön euch kennen zu lernen?"

Sie unterdrückte ein Lachen als sie am Vertrauensschülerabteil ankamen, aus dem Ernie Macmillan und Hannah Abbot ihnen zuwinkten. Instinktiv drehte sich Hermine um und warf einen Blick ins nächste Abteil – wo sie prompt ihren Slytherin-Freund entdeckte, der angeekelt Ron anstarrte. Genervt murmelte sie zu Ron: „Geh schonmal vor, ich komme gleich nach…"

Er zuckte die Achseln und ging ins Abteil, während Hermine das nächste betrat.

„Weasley. Ich hätte es nie für möglich gehalten, dass er mal _Vertrauensschüler_ wird", war das erste, das Montague sagte. Sein Gesicht war vor Kränkung verzerrt.

Hermine verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Es ist ja auch nicht so, als wenn du dafür der beste Kandidat wärst", schoss sie zurück.

Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Warum so gereizt, Granger?"

Sie starrte ihn an. „Warum so gereizt? _Warum so gereizt?_ Oh, ich weiß nicht, vielleicht weil ich dir im Sommer _acht_ Briefe geschickt habe und du mir nicht ein einziges Wort zurückgeschrieben hast. Weißt du eigentlich wie schwierig es ist, nicht vor Sorgen verrückt zu werden, wenn man an einem Ort wohnt, an dem man ständig von „Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer" oder „Todesser" oder „Angriff" hört? Ich. Bin. _Fast durchgedreht deinetwegen_. Und das ist alles was du zu sagen hast?"

„Beruhig dich", sagte er und sah leicht beunruhigt aus. „Ich konnte nur deshalb nicht schreiben, weil mein Vater meine Briefe kontrolliert hat."

Hermine kniff ihre Augen zusammen. Wenn sie ihn nicht schon seit vier Jahren kennen würde, hätte sie die leichte Grimasse nicht bemerkt; die Art, wie seine Augen sich von ihr abwandten; wie steif er seine Hände hielt. Aber zu seinem Unglück bemerkte sie es.

„Du lügst."

„Tu ich nicht."

„Tust du."

Sie schaute ihn mit zugekniffenen Augen an. „Du versteckst doch was, oder nicht?"

„Nein."

Dieses Mal schaute er sie direkt an, ohne zu blinzeln.

Als sie sich anstarrten, öffnete eine Hufflepuff-Vertrauensschülerin die Tür und rief zurück ins andere Abteil „Ich habe sie gefunden!". Dann guckte sie Hermine und Montague an, die wie Rehe im Scheinwerferlicht dastanden. „Wir haben auf euch gewartet – kommt schon!"

Hermine ging schnell aus dem Abteil und starrte auf den Rücken des Slytherins. Und irgendwie hatte sie das dumpfe Gefühl, dass hinter seiner Lüge viel mehr steckte als sie sich überhaupt vorstellen konnte.

* * *

Hermine eilte die Treppen zum Astronomieturm hinauf und platzte in den Raum.

„Sorry dass ich zu spät bin", keuchte sie atemlos.

„Was ist mit der Pünktlichkeit passiert?", ärgerte Montague sie.

„Ich hab die Zeit vergessen – normal halten Harry und Ron mich auf, also habe ich eine Art mentale Uhr, aber sie sind beide beim Quidditch…" Sie seufzte, als sie sich auf den Sitz neben ihn setzte, und guckte aus dem Fenster, wo man Hagrids Hütte sehen konnte. Es schien, als wenn das Trio nicht mehr viel Zeit zusammen verbrachte, seit Ron es ins Quidditch-Team geschafft hatte. Und wenn sie beisammen waren, sprachen sie immer über Du-Weißt-Schon-Wen und den Orden.

„Ach ja genau, Weasley hat es ins Team geschafft, richtig?", schnaubte er.

„Ja, das heißt, dass jetzt alle meine engsten Freunde in Quidditch-Teams sind. Selbst diejenigen, die auf andere Schulen gehen", fügte sie bedauernd hinzu.

„Jetzt muss man sich um _drei_ Wiesel kümmern", spottete Montague.

Hermine überhörte die Bemerkung absichtlich und sagte, „Was hältst du von Umbridge?"

„Wie bitte?"

„Naja, sie hat ein bisschen einen an der Klatsche, findest du nicht?"

„Nur weil sie vom Ministerium kommt, hat sie nicht gleich einen an der Klatsche, Granger."

„Das meinte ich auch nicht!", antwortete sie entrüstet. „Ich finde nur ihre Kurse sinnlos – wie soll man etwas lernen, ohne es praktisch anzuwenden?"

Er schmunzelte bei ihren Worten. „Ich hab von deinem Wutausbruch gehört. Obwohl ich es nicht gut finde, dass Umbridge so etwas passiert, erleichtert es mich zu wissen, dass Potter und Weasley dir wenigstens _eine_ gute Sache beigebracht haben."

„Sie hat das verdient; uns weismachen zu wollen, dass Hogwarts ohne die ‚Hilfe' des Ministeriums nicht laufen würde… und ihre ganzen Anordnungen! Wen interessiert, ob sie das Einverständnis des Ministeriums dafür hat! Sie hat kein Recht, uns von alltäglichen Dingen oder Aktivitäten abzuhalten."

„Werd jetzt nicht sauer auf mich, Granger", fing er langsam an, „aber das Ministerium hat nicht Unrecht."

Hermine guckte ihn böse an. „Sag bloß, du liest den Tagespropheten."

"Tue ich nicht", versicherte er ihr. „Aber Hogwarts lässt sich mit den Verordnungen _wirklich_ besser handhaben."

Hermine glotzte ihn mit offenem Mund und weit aufgerissenen Augen an, dann fasste sie sich wieder. Sie ging zum Fenster, wo sie sehen konnte, dass die Lichter in Hagrids Hütte immer noch aus waren und sie fragte sich zum hundertsten Mal, wo Hagrid sein könnte. „Wir haben alle unsere Meinung", sagte sie leise, „aber in diesem Fall denke ich, dass wir ausgenutzt werden."

„Was soll das denn heißen?"

Sie zögerte. „Findest du es nicht merkwürdig, dass das Ministerium das macht? Ich meine… es ist kein Zufall, dass ihrer Meinung nach Dumbledore und Harry Verrückte sind. Ich denke… ich denke, sie nehmen Hogwarts als Ausrede, um Dumbledore zu beobachten und…"

„Und?", hakte er nach, sein Gesicht ausdruckslos.

„Und ist es nicht möglich", flüsterte sie, „dass das Ministerium infiltriert wird?"

„Was?", fragte er ungläubig. „Das ist ein bisschen weit hergeholt, Granger. Das Ministerium wird nicht infiltriert. Wer hätte die Macht dazu?"

„Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer?"

Montague stöhnte. „Nicht schon wieder… Zum letzten Mal, er ist _nicht_ zurück."

„Ist er wohl! Kannst du – kannst du es nicht _spüren_? Jedes Mal wenn ich in die Winkelgasse oder irgendwohin gehe, wo Ministeriumsbeamte sind, spüre ich diese – diese dunkle Aura um mich, fast als wenn ein Dementor in der Nähe wäre. Und apropos Dementoren, wusstest du, dass Harry angegriffen wurde?"

„Potter wurde angegriffen? Wann?"

„Im Sommer. Von Dementoren." Hermine hob ihre Augenbrauen. „Nur warum würde das Ministerium wohl Dementoren freilassen?" Als er offensichtlich keine Antwort darauf fand, lächelte sie zufrieden. „Ganz genau."

„Du kannst nicht beweisen, dass er etwas damit zu tun hat."

„Das kann ich nicht. Aber du vergisst etwas."

„Was denn?", fragte er.

Und Hermine, die gerade noch gemerkt hatte, dass sie dabei war, Informationen über den Orden preiszugeben, drehte sich einfach um und ging hinaus, wobei sie sich über sich selbst wegen ihrer Offensichtlichkeit ärgerte.

* * *

„Das ist ja wohl ein Witz."

„Ich mein das ernst!"

„Granger, hör dir doch mal selbst zu. Du möchtest, dass _ich_ deinem kleinen Gryffindor-Duellierclub beitrete? Da trete ich lieber Belfer bei!"

„Es heißt nicht _Belfer_ ", gab Hermine wütend zurück, „sondern .R! Und der Club ist nicht nur für Gryffindor, wir laden auch andere Häuser ein!"

„Oh, entschuldige, dann meinte ich Gryffindor, Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff", sagte Montague sarkastisch.

Hermine stöhnte. Harry war endlich damit einverstanden, Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste zu lehren, und sie wollte unbedingt, dass Montague mitmachte, obwohl sie tief im Innern wusste, dass es eines der letzten Dinge wäre, die er tun würde.

„Deshalb brauchen wir Slytherin", brachte sie müde an.

Er lehnte sich über ihren Bibliothekstisch und sagte, „Falls du es noch nicht bemerkt hast, sind Slytherins und Gryffindors keine besten Freunde. Als Slytherin und Siebtklässler gehe ich nicht zu Potter und frage ihn um Rat zu meinen Duellierfähigkeiten. Das kann ich selbst lernen, vielen Dank."

„Es ist ja nicht so, als ob Umbridge uns was beibringt! Und selbst du kannst nicht bestreiten, dass sie irgendwas im Schilde führt, mit dem Ministerium und so."

„Hört, hört!", schoss er zurück. „Die Gruppe ist nicht so lieb und unschuldig wie du denkst, ob Potter der Anführer ist oder nicht."

„Das habe ich auch nie gesagt; ich sage nur, dass es helfen kann und du davon auch profitieren solltest!" Hermine stand von ihrem Stuhl auf.

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass sie mich akzeptieren würden, Granger? Selbst du weißt die Antwort." Montague starrte sie wütend an.

Sie seufzte. „Denk einfach darüber nach, okay? Wir treffen uns im Eberkopf wenn wir nach Hogsmeade gehen." Sie ging in Richtung Tür.

„Erwarte nicht, dass ich komme."

„Tu ich nicht."

„Und…Granger?"

„Ja?"

„Pass auf, dass Umbridge davon nichts mitbekommt."

Sie fand das eine komische Aussage aber kommentierte sie nicht weiter.

„Machen wir."

* * *

Sie hatte die Zwillinge immer gemocht. Ab und an fand sie sie nervig, und ihre Testversuche an Erstklässlern waren besonders unverantwortlich. Aber sie hatten ihr nie den Anlass gegeben, sie so sehr zu verabscheuen wie sie es gerade tat.

Hermine schaute wütend auf das Krankenhausbett, in dem ihr idiotischer Freund momentan nicht in der Lage war, überhaupt wahrzunehmen, dass sie bei ihm war, obwohl er hellwach war.

„Dummes Inquisitionskommando", murmelte sie. Montague stierte einfach benommen geradeaus. Madam Pomfrey wuselte aus ihrem Büro heraus.

„Sie sind noch da, Ms. Granger? Muss ein guter Freund von Ihnen sein." Sie holte einen blauen Zaubertrank hervor.

„Oh. Ähm. Könnte man wohl so sagen", sagte Hermine und wurde rot.

Während Madam Pomfrey Montague den Trank zuführte und seine Kehle hinunterzwang, seufzte Hermine und sah zu. Sie hatte ihn fast jeden Tag in der vergangenen Woche besucht, ohne dass eine bemerkenswerte Veränderung zu sehen war. Erneut verfluchte sie ihn im Kopf, weil er so arrogant war und versucht hatte, Punkte für die Zwillinge abzuziehen. Sie fand, er hätte wissen müssen, wozu Fred und George fähig waren. In diesem Hinblick ähnelte er Malfoy.

Hermine schaute auf. Madam Pomfrey hatte ihm seine stündliche Dosis eingeflößt und stand an ihrer Bürotür. Sie beobachtete Hermine überaus interessiert. Als sie merkte, dass Hermine sie ansah, sammelte sie sich, zögerte und sagte dann, „Ich erinnere mich an die Zeit, als Sie versteinert waren und dieser junge Mann herschlich und nach Ihnen sah."

Erschrocken, dass Madam Pomfrey sie so direkt angesprochen hatte, rutschte Hermine raus, „Nein, hat er nicht." Sie bedeckte den Mund vor Scham mit den Händen und berichtigte sich selbst. „Ich wollte sagen, er hat sich nicht hergeschlichen, oder?"

Aber anscheinend hatte Madam Pomfrey alles gesagt, was sie sagen wollte, und zog sich wortlos in ihr Büro zurück. Obwohl Hermine schwören könnte, dass sie sie lächeln sah, als sie sich umdrehte. Hermine biss sich auf die Lippen. Wie merkwürdig. Sie hatte nie daran gedacht, dass er sie im zweiten Jahr besucht haben könnte. Sie konnte nicht umhin, ein wenig zu lächeln. Sehr merkwürdig.

* * *

„Ich fand es fast besser, als du nicht ansprechbar warst", murmelte Hermine.

Montage grinste frech. „Du weißt, dass das nicht stimmt."

„Oh doch."

Montague war fast wieder ganz genesen und konnte schon die Hausaufgaben machen, die seine anderen Freunde ihm vorbeigebracht hatten. Aber anstatt zu lernen fragte er Hermine unermüdlich darüber aus, was so in der Schule passierte.

„Was gibt es Neues beim Quidditch?"

Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Hmm, Ginny spielt hervorragend, allerdings nicht so gut wie Harry. Ron ist wütend deshalb, besonders seit er überall 'Weasley ist unser King' hört." Sie blickte ihn streng an, als sie diesen Satz sagte.

„Malfoys Idee." Er hob die Hände in gespielter Kapitulation.

Hermine seufzte. „Und Harry stresst sich wegen DA und wegen dem Unterricht und allem anderen, womit er sich beschäftigen muss."

„Was nicht so schwer sein dürfte."

Sie schaute ihn böse an, antwortete aber nicht darauf.

Nach einer kleinen Stille fragte sie ihn, „Wann kannst du hier raus?"

„Pomfrey sagt, das geht morgen früh. Ich darf aber für eine Woche kein Quidditch spielen, obwohl wir bald gegen Ravenclaw spielen."

„Warum geht es immer nur um Quidditch?", fragte sie verärgert. „Wenn ich bei Harry und Ron bin, geht es um Quidditch, wenn ich bei dir bin, geht es um Quidditch, und wenn ich Viktor schreibe geht es auch um Quidditch!"

Er hob die Augenbrauen. „Du schreibst Krum noch?"

„Ja", sagte sie verteidigend. „Warum nicht?"

Montague starrte sie an. „Du schreibst Briefe mit einem der berühmtesten Quidditch-Spieler der Welt."

„Ja und?"

„Merlin, Granger! Wie viele Leute wären wohl gerne an deiner Stelle?"

„Keine Ahnung."

„Von all seinen Fans wählt er _dich_ aus…" Montague schüttelte den Kopf. „Und du fragst dich nichtmal warum?"

Hermine sprang von ihrem Stuhl auf und wurde rot. „Nein, das frage ich mich nicht, also hast du auch nicht das Recht mir da reinzureden."

Er grinste. „Hat er dich letztes Jahr nicht zu sich nach Hause nach Bulgarien eingeladen?"

Hermine rannte fast zur Tür. „Ich muss, ähm, zum Unterricht. Bis bald!"

Sie platzte aus dem Krankenflügel, während Montague ihr hinterherrief, „Es ist Samstag, heute ist kein Unterricht!"

* * *

Hermine eilte zusammen mit den anderen Teilnehmern des Duellierclubs in Richtung der Tür. Angst pulsierte in ihren Adern – wenn sie erwischt werden, waren sie tot. Im besten Fall würde keiner der anderen Mitglieder gefasst werden – Harry, Ron und sie selbst waren die Verantwortlichen für den Duellierclub, also wäre es ungerecht, wenn die anderen bestraft würden.

Sie schaute nach hinten. Die Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws hatten ihre jeweiligen Wege eingeschlagen. Die meisten anderen Gryffindors befanden sich vor ihr, da sie, Harry und Ron als letztes gegangen waren. Sie hatte gesehen, dass Harry einen anderen Weg genommen hatte und wusste, dass Ron vor ihr war. Aber – was machte dann der braunhaarige Kopf auf dem Boden?

Hermine kam schlitternd zum Stehen und sprintete zurück zu Colin Creevey, der auf seinen Knien nach etwas suchte.

„Mein Zauberstab ist weg!", wimmerte er und suchte verzweifelt den Marmorboden ab.

„Das macht jetzt nichts, wir müssen los!" Hermine zog ihn hoch. „Wir können später danach suchen, geh jetzt!"

Colin nickte, dann sauste er den Gang entlang. Gerade als Hermine ihm folgen wollte, spürte sie, wie eine Hand sie an den Schultern festhielt und ihr den Mund zuhielt.

„Entspann dich, Granger, ich bin's nur!", sagte ihr Kidnapper (der eigentlich ihr Retter war), als sie ihn trat und versuchte, ihm in die Hand zu beißen. „Sei still!"

Sie verstummte. Er ließ sie los. „Schleich dich nicht so an mich ran!"

„Was in Merlins Namen machst du hier noch?", fragte er wütend und ignorierte ihre Aussage. „Malfoy hat Potter erwischt – du und das Wiesel, ihr seid die nächsten auf der Liste. Wenn du die anderen vermeiden willst, geh nicht in den 6. Stock, nimm einen anderen Weg. LOS!"

Er schubste sie in die andere Richtung.

„Danke", flüsterte sie.

Er nickte nur und fügte dann zögernd hinzu, „Lass dich nicht erwischen."

„Werde ich nicht", versprach sie und rannte los.

* * *

Hermine wanderte durch den siebten Stock. Sie überlegte, den Raum der Wünsche aufzusuchen. Harry und Ron spielten draußen Quidditch und es wäre schade, wenn sie einen ihrer letzten Sonntage des Schuljahres mit Zusatzaufgaben verschwendete, besonders da die ZAGs vorbei waren.

Beim Dahinschlendern hörte sie von weiter vorne laute Stimmen. Neugierig ging sie den Flur entlang. Etwa auf der Hälfte wurden die Worte immer verständlicher.

„…kein Recht… weißt nichts… Hufflepuff… stinkendes, nichtsnütziges _Schlammblut_."

Beim letzten Wort weiteten sich Hermines Augen und sie eilte sofort um die Ecke.

Dort bot sich ihr der womöglich erschreckendste Anblick ihres Lebens.

Ein einzelner Erstklässler aus Hufflepuff war an die Wand gedrängt und wurde von zwei Slytherin-Siebtklässlern überragt. Der Zauberstab des Hufflepuffs lag ein paar Meter vor Hermine auf dem Boden. Die beiden Slytherins hatten ihre Zauberstäbe gezückt und zielten gerade auf den Hufflepuff.

Einer von ihnen schlug den Zauberstab auf die Stirn des Erstklässlers.

„Stupo-"

„Protego."

Die beiden Slytherins drehten sich geschockt um und versteckten ihre Zauberstäbe hinter ihrem Rücken. Sie hatten offensichtlich nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie gestört würden.

„Haltet. Euren. Mund", sagte Hermine in solch einem kalten Ton, dass die beiden gehorchten. Der Grund dafür könnte aber auch gewesen sein, dass ihr Zauberstab direkt auf sie gerichtet war.

Sie sah ihnen nicht ins Gesicht. Sie wusste was sie sehen würde, _wen_ sie sehen würde wenn sie schauen würde. Und sie wollte nicht, dass das wahr wird. Also schaute sie nicht die beiden Jungs an, sondern deren Schuhe, als sie sich runterbeugte und den Zauberstab des Hufflepuffs aufhob. Langsam, den Zauberstab immer noch auf die Slytherins gerichtet, ging Hermine zu dem Erstklässler, half ihm auf und gab ihm den Zauberstab zurück.

„Bist du ok?", fragte sie.

Der Junge nickte, und mit einem letzten entsetzten Blick zu den Slytherins jagte er den Gang hinunter.

Sobald er weg war, ließ Hermine die Hand mit dem Zauberstab sinken und sah den Slytherins in die Augen. „Ich glaub es einfach nicht", brachte sie hervor und rannte davon.

„Granger, warte!", rief Montague. Sie konnte hören, wie er seinem Freund schnell etwas erklärte, dann hörte sie seine donnernden Schritte hinter sich.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er aufholte – er war immerhin ein Quidditch-Spieler. Bis dahin hatte sie sich aber schon seelisch auf alles vorbereitet, was er sagen könnte, und ihr einziger Gedanke war nur, dass sie sich _nie_ _wieder_ mit einem Slytherin anfreunden würde.

„Es ist nicht so wie du denkst", sagte er und ließ ihren Arm los als er merkte, dass sie nicht wegrennen würde.

„Es könnte aber nicht viel anders sein als das, wonach es aussah", erwiderte sie eisig.

„Du kamst zu einem ungünstigen Zeitpunkt-"

„Wäre der Zeitpunkt günstiger gewesen, in dem ihr ihn in die Ecke treibt oder der, in dem ihr ihn dort liegen lasst, geschockt und bewusstlos?", unterbrach sie ihn.

„Das meinte ich nicht-"

„Was denn dann?", fragte sie und starrte ihn zornig an. „Was genau meinst du? Was meintest du, als du ihn verhext hast, was meintest du, als du ihn ‚Schlammblut' genannt hast?" Als er nicht antwortete, flüsterte sie, „Ich hab mich immer gefragt, warum sie dich so sehr hassen. Ihr seid im Quidditch schlechte Verlierer, ok, aber Fred und George verabscheuen dich auch so. Und ich hab sie nie gefragt warum. Ich schätze, das hier ist der Grund.

Und ich hab mich noch etwas anderes gefragt. Seit dem zweiten Schuljahr werde ich Schlammblut und so genannt – und ich fand es immer komisch, dass du mich nie so genannt hast. Ich dachte, du wärst anders. Warst du aber nicht, richtig? Weil wenn das, was ich gerade gesehen habe, irgendwas über dich aussagt, dann, dass du ein Heuchler bist. Du bist klug; du hast mich wirklich glauben lassen, dass du nicht der fiese Slytherin bist, von dem die Zwillinge immer reden. Aber du hast mich in Wahrheit nur benutzt."

„Es tut mir leid", sagte er kopfschüttelnd, unfähig, etwas anderes zu sagen. „Es tut mir leid."

„Das kannst du dir sparen. Ich würde lieber mit Malfoy als mit dir reden", fauchte sie. „Der hat zumindest nicht fünf Jahre lang über seine Einstellung zu meinem Blutstatus gelogen." Hermine ging davon.

Und dieses Mal hielt er sie nicht zurück.

* * *

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe und wechselte einen Blick mit Ron, als Umbridge sie alle in ihrem Büro musterte. Ihr Blick blieb gehässig auf Harry liegen.

„Nun gut", sagte Umbridge. „Bringen Sie mich zu der Waffe."

Hermine spürte, wie Harry krampfhaft ihre Aufmerksamkeit suchte, schüttelte aber nur leicht den Kopf. Sie wüsste eh nicht, wie sie ihren Plan erklären sollte. Es war ein verzweifelter Plan – freiwillig zu den Zentauren zu gehen war gefährlich, selbst wenn es nur Fohlen waren.

Sie war sich bewusst, dass ein anderes Augenpaar ebenfalls versuchte, ihr etwas mitzuteilen. Aber das ignorierte sie, als sie versuchte, Umbridge davon zu überzeugen, ihr Inquisitionskommando im Schloss zu lassen. Die böse kleine Frau war einverstanden, und Hermine und Harry war eine Fluchtroute gegönnt – der Ausgang.

Als Hermine langsam rausging, wagte sie einen Blick zurück und guckte plötzlich direkt Montague an, den sie seit dem Zwischenfall komplett ignoriert hatte. Bis jetzt, natürlich.

Es war komisch. In weniger als einer Millisekunde Blickkontakt verstand Hermine sofort was er sagen wollte: _Tu's nicht._

Er wusste Bescheid. Fast wäre Hermine angehalten, weil er _Bescheid wusste_. Er wusste, wohin sie gehen würden, wen Harry mit „Tatze" meinte, er wusste, wo er versteckt war, er _wusste_ es.

Wie konnte er das wissen?

* * *

Hermine ging hinter Harry und Ron den Hogwarts-Express entlang; sie schlängelten sich durch die Menge von Schülern. Sie guckte traurig auf Harrys Rücken, der gekrümmt und ohne Leben war. Sie vermisste Sirius schmerzlich, wie alle anderen auch, aber es gab keine Worte für Harrys Verzweiflung. Der Tod des Rumtreibers war noch ein weiteres Ereignis, das man dem wachsenden Berg von Harrys Problemen zufügen konnte.

„Lasst uns hier einsteigen", sagte sie leise zu ihnen. Sie nickten.

Als Harry sein Gepäck hochnahm, tippte jemand Hermine auf die Schulter. Sie wusste natürlich, wer dieser jemand war.

„Kann ich, äh, mit dir sprechen, Granger?", fragte Montague, während er an der Zugtür lehnte.

Der erste Gedanke war nein zu sagen. Sie schaute zu Harry und Ron zurück, deren Augenbrauen in Abneigung gegen Montague hochgezogen waren. Die Gesichter ihrer besten Freunde reichten aus, ihre Antwort zu bestätigen. Aber dann drehte sie sich um und guckte ihn richtig an.

Er war körperlich total erledigt, das konnte jeder sehen. Er sah um Jahre älter aus als er war und es war erschreckend, wie viel schwächer er im Vergleich zum letzten Mal, als sie ihn gesehen hatte, aussah – und das war vor zwei Tagen. Aber es waren seine Augen, die sie überzeugten, ja zu sagen. Seine Augen – eingesunken, als wenn er tagelang nicht geschlafen hätte.

„Ich komm gleich nach", sagte sie schnell zu Harry und Ron. Sie stellte ihr Gepäck in den Zug, bevor sie zu Montague ging. Sie verschränkte die Arme und sagte scharf, „Okay, was willst du?"

„Also als erstes würde ich mich entschuldigen, aber ich weiß dass du mir nicht vergeben würdest-"

„Das siehst du ganz richtig", murmelte Hermine.

„-aber deshalb wollte ich nicht mit dir sprechen", sprach er weiter, als wenn sie ihn nie unterbrochen hätte. Vielmehr bezweifelte sie, dass er ihre Bemerkung überhaupt mitbekommen hatte.

„Ich wollte dir sagen… hmm ich weiß nicht wie ich es sagen soll, aber…" Montague atmete aus und fuhr sich mit der Hand nervös durch die Haare. Er suchte die Menschenmenge kurz mit den Augen ab, dann beugte er sich vor und flüsterte, „Der Dunkle Lord ist zurück."

Hermine konnte nichts dagegen tun – sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch und machte damit ihren Plan kaputt, komplett neutral zu gucken. „Das hab ich dir seit Ende letzten Jahres doch die ganze Zeit schon gesagt."

Er raufte sich wieder die Haare. „Nein, ich meine ich wusste das damals, sogar vorher schon." Er guckte sie mit einem sehr seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck an, während sie die Information verdaute.

„Was du also sagen willst ist, dass du weißt, dass er zurück war, bevor er tatsächlich zurückgekommen ist…?", fragte sie langsam.

„Ja, genau."

Hermine verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen. „Rede weiter."

Er warf die Hände in die Luft. „Mehr gibt es nicht zu sagen, Granger. Benutz dein schlaues Gehirn und komm selbst drauf."

Die Sache war, dass sie das längst getan hatte, und er wusste das. Sie wusste es in dem Moment, in dem er Voldemort erwähnt hatte. Und sie wusste auch, dass der Grund, weshalb er wollte, dass sie es aussprach, war, dass _er_ es ebenso wenig sagen wollte.

„Bitte, sag nicht, du…", schüttelte Hermine den Kopf. Er konnte kein…

Montague drehte sich zu ihr, sodass sie sich direkt in die Augen blickten. „Ich werde Todesser."

Es fühlte sich an, als ob etwas in Hermine zerbrach. Sie trat ängstlich zurück und schüttelte den Kopf. Es konnte doch nicht wirklich so sein, dass der gleiche Junge, der sie auf dem Besen mitgenommen, mit ihr in der Bibliothek gelacht hatte, der einer ihrer _besten Freunde_ gewesen war… dass er wirklich zum Feind werden sollte?

Er schüttelte auch den Kopf. „Es tut mir leid", flüsterte er verzweifelt, „Es tut mir leid."

„Wie kannst du nur?", rief sie. Sie drehte sich abrupt um und rannte zurück zum Zug.

„Wer war das?", fragte Ron neugierig. Offensichtlich hatte er Montague in seiner jetzigen Verfassung nicht erkannt.

„Was wollte er?", fragte Harry misstrauisch.

„Das war… niemand", antwortete Hermine und zerstreute so ihre Fragen, während sie weiter den Gang entlangging, um ein freies Abteil zu suchen.

Denn was sie betraf, hatte sie ihn nie wirklich gekannt.


	7. Der Krieg

ÜN: Das ist leider schon das letzte Kapitel. Viel Spaß beim Lesen :)

* * *

 **Sechstes Jahr**

Als die Bedrohung um Voldemort immer größer wurde, wuchsen auch seine Kräfte. Ein Teil dieser Kräfte war Graham Montague. Er war kein Todesser, der unmenschliche Taten an Muggeln oder anderen Zauberern verübte; stattdessen half er oft bei der Strategieplanung und wachte über die Gefangenen.

Auf der anderen Seite beendete Hermine ihr sechstes Schuljahr in Hogwarts. Da sie mit Harry Potter befreundet war, war sie gemeinsam mit Ron gängiges Thema während der Treffen der Anhänger Lord Voldemorts.

Aus zwei Gründen schrieben die beiden sich nie: Hermine schwor sich, nie wieder mit ihm zu reden, und die Tatsache, dass kein Brief und kein Transportmittel vor Voldemort geheimgehalten werden konnte, war genug, jeden Gedanken an Eulenpost aus dem Kopf zu verbannen. Unabhängig voneinander fragten sich die beiden aber ständig, wie es dem anderen wohl ging.

* * *

 **Der letzte Kampf**

Zaubersprüche. Rufe. Leute, die tot auf den Boden sinken. Fühlte sich so Krieg an?

Er hatte es sich irgendwie ehrenvoller vorgestellt, weniger blutig. Vielleicht war er wie seine Hogwarts-Freunde von Lord Voldemorts inspirierenden Reden eingelullt worden. Die, wie er wusste, größtenteils tot waren. Waren das nicht alle?

Montague kauerte sich gegen eine Wand. Sein Zauberstab war erhoben, für den Fall, dass er sich schützen musste. Er hatte sich mit einem Desillusionierungszauber versehen, sodass keiner einen Fluch auf ihn werfen konnte. Er mochte die Vorstellung, dass er es tat, um anderen zu helfen (klar, er schoss _Protegos_ in die Menge; manchmal halfen sie der Dunklen Seite, manchmal der anderen), aber er wusste dass er in echt einfach nur ein Schwächling war. Er konnte quasi _ihre_ Stimme hören, wie sie ihn zurechtwies – aber er bewegte sich nicht. Er musste seine Bestimmung in dem Krieg erst noch herausfinden, und das konnte er nicht, wenn er tot war.

Potter vor seinen Augen sterben zu sehen war fast nicht auszuhalten. Sie seinen Namen rufen zu hören _war_ nicht auszuhalten. Er konnte fast sehen, wie sich ihre Augen mit Tränen füllten; der Schmerz in ihrer Stimme herzzerreißend.

Aber der Anblick des toten Retters war wahrscheinlich bisher einer der schockierendsten Ereignisse des Krieges. Zu wissen, dass er tot war – der Junge, der überlebte wurde seinem Namen nicht gerecht. Wie konnte er für seinen Tod nur so bereit sein? So leichtsinnig?

Potter wusste es, dachte Montague, als ein schlecht gezielter Spruch ihn verfehlte und gegen die Wand krachte. Potter hatte gewusst, dass er sterben würde, und trotzdem ist er unerschrocken auf die Lichtung gegangen. Was war seine Motivation gewesen? Wie konnte er sein Leben lassen wollen, wenn er so viele Leute hatte, die für ihn kämpfen _wollten_?

Er sprach einen Schutzzauber aus, der das Lovegood-Mädchen vor einem Todesfluch abschirmte. Sie kämpfte gegen Bellatrix, zusammen mit der Wieselin und Granger.

Granger. Wie er sie hasste.

Wie viele Male schon hatte er versucht, aus Gefangenen Informationen herauszukriegen? Wie lange hatte er Draco Malfoy genervt, als er gehört hatte, dass das Goldene Trio gefangen genommen worden war, und das Mädchen gefoltert wurde? Seine einzige Schwäche in diesem Krieg war auf der feindlichen Seite.

Sie sah leer aus, sinnierte er, als er sie aus der Ferne beobachtete. Montague hatte immer ihre Fähigkeit bewundert, frei zu sein. Eines der Dinge, die ihm am meisten aufgefallen war, war der Funke in ihren Augen; der Funke, der durch das Leben entfacht wurde. Aber jetzt… war er anders, der Funke. Er war noch da, aber er hatte eine dunklere Farbe, wie Rache. Er bevorzugte den anderen Funken um einiges.

Er zwang seinen Blick von ihr und suchte den dritten Teil des Trios – Weasley. Er war viel näher als Granger – dicht genug, dass Montague die Zaubersprüche hören konnte, die er murmelte. Wie er das Wiesel verabscheute. Denn wenn er sich an eines erinnern konnte, was Malfoy über die Gefangenschaft gesagt hatte, war das, wie er nicht den Mund halten konnte während sie gefoltert wurde. Er schätzte Potter fast für seine Heldenhaftigkeit, denn sonst wären sie nie lebend rausgekommen.

Instinktiv schossen seine Augen zu Granger. „Protego", sagte er, und konnte sie damit nur notdürftig vor einem von Bellatrix' schlimmsten Foltersprüchen schützen.

Von links hörte er ein Schlurfen. Er drehte sich schnell um, den Zauberstab bereit. Es war keiner zu sehen, aber selbst über die Geräusche der Schlacht hinweg konnte er scharfe Atemzüge hören.

„Montague?"

Montague seufzte erleichtert und nahm seinen Zauberstab herunter. „Malfoy."

„Du hast dich also auch getarnt?" Montague war nie klar gewesen, wie betroffen Malfoy von dem Krieg sein könnte, aber in dem Moment war dies in seiner Stimme deutlich zu hören.

„Ja, es lenkt die Flüche von mir weg."

„Bei mir genauso", flüsterte Malfoy. Montague fühlte, wie Malfoy sich neben ihm gegen die Wand lehnte. „Meine Eltern suchen mich."

Montague zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Warum gehst du nicht zu ihnen?"

Der jüngere der beiden war für einen Moment still, dann sagte er, „Weil ich nicht wie ein Kind getröstet werden möchte, während um mich herum Menschen umgebracht werden."

Montague nickte; nicht, dass Malfoy ihn sehen konnte. War das nicht auch der gleiche Grund, warum er selbst noch nicht vom Schlachtfeld verschwunden war?

Sie blieben schweigend nebeneinander, bis auf ein paar geflüsterte Zaubersprüche, die sie in die Schlacht warfen. Jemand musste es bemerkt haben, denn ein paar Minuten später hörten beide ein _„Expelliarmus!"_ und merkten, wie ihre Zauberstäbe aus ihren Händen flogen und auf die Trümmer hundert Meter weiter flogen.

Montague und Malfoy schauten sich hektisch um. Letzterer stürzte zu den Zauberstäben. Montague wollte gerade dasselbe tun, als er es sah – seine Bestimmung.

Er wusste, dass es sein Vater war, wegen seiner Haltung. Steif und trotzdem wie ein Löwe; bereit, sich auf sein Opfer zu stürzen. Als Junge hatte Montague sich oft gefragt, warum sein Vater in einem Moment der perfekte Vater war und im nächsten Moment böse und herzlos sein konnte. Sein Zauberstab war sein ganzer Stolz – und gerade war dessen Ziel niemand anderes als Ronald Weasley.

Er hatte keine Zeit zu zögern; keine Zeit, seinen Zauberstab zu greifen und zu hoffen, dass noch Zeit da war; nur genug Zeit zu sprinten und zu hoffen, dass er es schaffen würde.

Wie komisch, dachte er, als er über leblose Körper sprang, wie komisch, dass er von seinem eigenen Vater umgebracht werden würde. Wie komisch, dass er auf den sicheren Tod zulief. Wie komisch, dass er die Person rettete, die er am meisten auf der Welt hasste, wie komisch, er würde für sie sterben. Und keiner von beiden würde es jemals wissen.

Er setzte zu einem großen Sprung an und flüsterte, in der Hoffnung, sie könnte ihn hören, wo immer sie war, „Es tut mir leid."

Das letzte, was er sah, war ein helles, grünes Licht.

* * *

Hermine umarmte Ginny ein letztes Mal. Dann entfernte sie sich respektvoll von der trauernden Familie Weasley. Sie konnte auch kaum die Tränen zurückhalten, die sie um Fred weinen wollte, aber sie hatte eine Aufgabe – einen Ruf – zu erhalten, als Teil des Goldenen Trios. Die Tränen mussten also warten…

Schweigend half sie anderen Überlebenden, die Leichen in eine Reihe zu legen; eine Reihe, an der sich Familien und Freunde an bestimmten Leichen umarmen würden und weinen würden. _Es ist schrecklich_ , dachte sie, als sie Colin Creevey bewegungslos dort liegen sah, wie er an eine nicht existierende Decke starrte, _dass all diese Leben komplett zerstört sind._

Die gefallenen Todesser waren gegen die kurze Seite der Wand gelehnt worden; ihnen war nicht der Luxus gegönnt, zu liegen. Dort ging sie zuerst hin, ihren Zauberstab sicherheitshalber gezückt. Die meisten ihrer Masken waren abgenommen worden, sodass sie die Personen leicht erkennen konnte. _Rookwood. Goyle. Bellatrix Lestrange. Greyback._ Alles schreckliche, schreckliche Leute. Aber nach ihnen hatte sie nicht gesucht.

Er war auch nicht unter den nicht identifizierten Leichen zu finden. Das ließ Hoffnung in ihr aufkeimen – vielleicht hatte sie sich nur eingebildet…?

Sie wollte gerade erneut die Todesser absuchen, als sie etwas höchst Ungewöhnliches sah – einen Zauberstab, der auf dem Boden lag. Sie kniete sich hin und nahm ihn an sich. Er erwärmte sich sogleich in ihrer Hand und ließ goldene Funken aus der Spitze fliegen. Sofort wusste sie, dass es Montagues Zauberstab war. Das Gefühl der Hoffnung wich blanker Angst. Hermine steckte den Zauberstab ein und ging weiter vorwärts.

„Er ist nicht hier", sagte eine leise Stimme, die Hermine gut kannte. Sie wirbelte herum, ihr Zauberstab erhoben. Ihre Augen starrten wütend in die von Draco Malfoy.

„Malfoy", fauchte sie. „Ich weiß nicht, warum du noch hier bist, aber der einzige Grund, warum ich noch nicht die anderen Leute deinetwegen alarmiert habe ist, dass ich weiß, dass deine Mutter Harry dort draußen gerettet hat."

„Du suchst ihn, nicht wahr?", fragte Malfoy neugierig und sah nicht im Geringsten besorgt aus, dass eine der größten Kriegshelden ihren Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet hatte. „Montague?"

Völlig überrumpelt platzte Hermine heraus, „Woher wusstest du das?"

„Weil ich während der Schlacht bei ihm war." Den Rest musste er nicht sagen, sie ergänzte es für ihn.

„Und während er starb."

Malfoy sah ihr nicht in die Augen. „Ich bringe dich zu ihm." Er zeigte mit dem Kopf in Richtung einer Ecke der Großen Halle. „Er ist dort drüben."

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe. Sie war nicht sicher, ob er sie in eine Falle lockte oder nicht. Malfoy musste ihre Gedanken gelesen haben, denn er lachte trocken und sagte, „Granger, ich tue dir gerade einen Gefallen. Du bist von Menschen umgeben, die dich lieben. Selbst wenn ich etwas vorhaben würde, hätte ich keine Chance."

Sie nickte und ging hinter ihm her. Sie fühlte sich wie in einem Traum – als ob sie zur Hälfte präsent war und zur anderen Hälfte nicht. Würde sie wirklich ihren besten Freund tot vorfinden? Malfoy hielt so abrupt vor ihr an, dass sie in ihn hineinlief.

„Hier." Er schien heftig zu atmen, aber Hermine nahm das nicht wahr. Stattdessen schloss sie die Augen, ging um Malfoy herum und öffnete sie wieder.

Es war zu schmerzhaft, um zu schreien. Sie konnte nur in absolutem Horror den toten Körper ihres besten Freundes ansehen; seine braunen Augen geöffnet, mit einem grünem Schein, der von den Pupillen reflektiert wurde. Wie sehr er sich verändert hatte. Er war schmutzig und blutverschmiert und sie hatte das Gefühl, dass er mehr als nur einmal gefoltert wurde, dem Aussehen seiner Arme und Beine nach zu urteilen. Sie wusste, dass Krieg schlimme Dinge mit den Menschen machen konnte, aber das volle Ausmaß dessen war ihr bis zu dem Moment nicht bewusst gewesen.

Hermine brach auf dem Boden zusammen und flüsterte „Nein, nein, nein, nein…", während sie sich an seine leblose Hand klammerte. Es kam ihr so unwirklich vor. Ihr bester Freund, der seit ihrem ersten Schuljahr zu ihr gestanden hatte… wie konnte er jetzt weg sein?

„Ich hab versucht zu helfen." Malfoys Flüstern schnitt durch die Luft.

„Du hättest mehr tun können." Hermine konnte nichts dafür. Sie wollte nicht ihm die Schuld geben, denn es war nicht seine Schuld, aber sie musste das tun, denn was hätte sie sonst tun können? Sie hatte den Krieg nur dank des Gedankens überstanden, dass sie hinterher mit ihm befreundet sein könnte, und jetzt war er tot?

Malfoy antwortete nicht.

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe und seufzte dann. Vielleicht war das ein wenig extrem von ihr gewesen. „Es tut mir so-"

„Er hat Weasley gerettet, weißt du", unterbrach er sie. Seine Stimme schnitt durch die Luft, als ihr die volle Bedeutung seiner Worte bewusst wurde.

„Was?", fragte sie ungläubig, während das gleiche Gefühl des Horrors erneut in ihr aufstieg.

„Er hat den Fluch blockiert, der für Weasley gedacht war", wiederholte Malfoy monoton.

Hermine stand geschockt auf und starrte ihn an. „Wie meinst du das?"

„Wie ich es gesagt habe."

Hermine fing langsam an, ihren Kopf zu schütteln. Sie öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, aber es kamen keine Worte heraus. Ihr Atem wurde zunehmend kürzer und schneller, bis das einzige, was sie brauchte, rennen war. Sie stürzte an Malfoy vorbei, der sie gar nicht wahrzunehmen schien, und anstatt zurück in die Eingangshalle zu gehen, bog sie scharf in den Flur ab. Sie wusste nicht, wohin sie ging, aber was sie nicht konnte, unter keinen Umständen, war Ron zu sehen.

Sie rannte immer weiter durch die Flure, in manchen standen die seitlichen Mauern nicht mehr, oder Gemälde waren zerrissen und zerbrochen; alles barg Erinnerungen an den Krieg. Und als Hermine vor dem Wandteppich im siebten Stock anhielt, war nur noch die Hälfte des Teppichs an der Wand; der Rest war abgerissen und auf den Boden geschmissen worden.

Hermine betrat den Raum. Er war genau so, wie sie ihn in Erinnerung hatte (sie vermutete, dass er in Hogwarts mit am meisten Glück gehabt hatte), exakt so, wie sie ihn verlassen hatte, als sie im sechsten Jahr unzählige Male hergekommen war; bis auf die Schachtel, die auf dem Tisch lag.

Wie betäubt ging sie zum Tisch und hob sie auf. Sie bestand aus poliertem Holz und wies keine Schnitzereien auf, außer dem Familienwappen der Montagues. Schwer atmend setzte sie sich und öffnete die Schachtel.

In der Schachtel lagen Briefe. Hermine nahm sie alle heraus und legte die Schachtel auf den Tisch. Insgesamt waren es fünf Briefe. Sie nahm den ersten und las das Datum. 17. Juni 1996. Die vertraute Handschrift. Er war sichergegangen, dass sie etwas bekam.

Sie legte die Briefe zurück in die Box, legte ihr Gesicht in die Hände und schluchzte hoffnungslos.

Sie hätte auf die Briefe verzichten können – ihn lebend zu haben wäre genug gewesen.

* * *

 _17\. Juni 1996_

 _Liebe Granger,_

 _wenn du diese Schachtel erhalten hast, bin ich tot. Ich weiß nicht wie ich gestorben bin, aber ich hoffe der Grund dafür war nobel und ich hab mich am Ende doch nicht als nutzlos rausgestellt._

 _Ich schreibe dir diese Briefe (die du hoffentlich nie lesen wirst – ich würde lieber mit dir persönlich sprechen), weil ich glaube, dass wir im Streit auseinander gehen werden. Nicht nur das, ich muss jemandem von den momentanen Ereignissen erzählen, denn sonst werde ich noch verrückt._

 _Ich bin heute Todesser geworden. Selbst jetzt, ein paar Stunden später, tut mein linker Arm noch weh. Ich wurde gebrandmarkt. Ich bin jetzt lebenslang an die Dunkle Seite gebunden. Das ist ein Grund mich zu hassen, Granger._

 _Falls es dich beruhigt, ich bin nicht Teil der Truppen, die rausgehen und Leute foltern. Stattdessen soll ich bei der Strategieplanung mithelfen. Ich fühle mich schlecht das zu sagen, aber um ehrlich zu sein, kamen manche der Taktiken, die ich benutzt habe, von dir… ich glaube, jetzt habe ich dir einen weiteren Grund gegeben, mich zu verachten._

 _Vater hat immer daran geglaubt, dass der Dunkle Lord zurückkommt. Er hatte diesen Gedanken auch Mutter und mir eingeschärft, und so war es ganz natürlich, dass er sich sofort dem Dunklen Lord anschließen würde. Er wollte, dass ich schon Anfang letzten Jahres einer von ihnen werde, aber Mutter hat sich dagegen gestellt und sagte, ich solle erst meine Schulbildung zuende machen, oder das Ministerium würde uns ermahnen. Mutter hat immer für die richtigen Entscheidungen gekämpft; das ist glaube ich auch der Grund dafür, dass der Dunkle Lord sie umbringen möchte._

 _Es ist komisch zu wissen, dass du immer noch in Hogwarts bist und Spaß mit Potter und Weasley hast, während ich hier den Tod von Menschen plane. Im sechsten Schuljahr, dem Jahr des Trimagischen Turniers, habe ich kurz geglaubt, dass du eventuell auf die Dunkle Seite überwechseln würdest. Ich habe nicht allzu lange gebraucht um zu merken, dass für dich ein Überwechseln zum Dunklen Lord schlimmer wäre als Folter und Tod. Nun ja, du bist Potter gegenüber einfach zu loyal._

 _Vater ruft gerade – wir feiern meinen neuen Status als Todesser. Aber ich persönlich finde nicht, dass das eine Feier wert wäre._

 _-Montague_

 _P.S.: Ich hoffe, du hast einen schönen Sommer._

* * *

 _2\. Februar 1997_

 _Liebe Granger,_

 _endlich habe ich die Zeit gefunden, einen neuen Brief zu formulieren und ihn tatsächlich zu schreiben. Ich habe inzwischen wahrscheinlich hundert Briefe im Kopf vorformuliert, aber das ist nur in meinem Kopf und wird nicht aufgeschrieben._

 _Hier passiert recht viel, wie du sicherlich weißt. Die Angriffe finden in kürzeren Intervallen statt und die meisten Nächte müssen wir wach bleiben und weiter planen. Unser Hauptziel ist natürlich Potter, aber wenn ich noch weiter erzähle, bin ich so gut wie tot._

 _A propos Sachen preisgeben und tot sein – ein weiterer Grund, warum ich nicht ständig schreiben kann, sind die erstaunlichen Fähigkeiten des Dunklen Lords im Gedankenlesen. Ich bin sicher, du könntest mir alle existierenden Informationen zu Gedankenlesen aufsagen, also kannst du dir vorstellen, wie schwierig es ist, wenn er mich verdächtigt und seine Fähigkeiten nutzt. Wenn ich nur mehr über Okklumentik wüsste…_

 _Wie auch immer, wenn wir schon vom Dunklen Lord sprechen (Tun wir das nicht immer?), du hast nicht zufällig irgendetwas… Verdächtiges an Draco Malfoy bemerkt, oder? Mich würde es nicht überraschen, wenn du es gemerkt hättest – die Aufgabe, die ihm gegeben wurde, hätte nichtmal jemand von den vertrautesten Todessern kriegen sollen. Ich glaube ganz im Ernst, dass der einzige Grund, warum er die Aufgabe erhalten hat, ist, damit die Malfoys sich am Ende schämen müssen._

 _Du findest irgendwann sowieso raus was ich damit meine, also kann ich es genauso gut schreiben – er soll Dumbledore umbringen. Verrückt, oder? Ein Sechstklässler soll versuchen, den zweitmächtigsten Zauberer des Planeten umzubringen? Ja genau, das ist seine Aufgabe._

 _Du wirst mich dafür umbringen wollen, aber ich war tatsächlich einer der entscheidenden Ideengeber für seine Pläne. Weißt du, die Weasley-Zwillinge scheinen nützlicher zu sein als sie aussehen – dass sie mich letztes Jahr in das Verschwindekabinett geschubst haben, war wahrscheinlich eines der wertvollsten Dinge, die sie jemals für diese Welt tun werden. Aber genug zu dem Plan – ich darf nicht zu viel darüber verraten._

 _Um ehrlich zu sein ist Malfoy in Ordnung. Ich dachte immer, er wäre ein richtiges Arschloch, aber wenn man mit ihm Zeit verbringt, lernt man ihn erst wirklich kennen. Er ist aber extrem gestresst – meistens muss ich ihn bei seiner Mutter und seinem Vater decken. Wir sind gute Kumpels geworden, wobei ich mir sicher bin, dass du diese Information nicht wirklich wissen wolltest._

 _Wenn es eine Sache gibt, die ich dir gerne persönlich sagen würde, wäre es, vorsichtig zu sein. Malfoys Plan könnte gelingen – und er beinhaltet Hogwarts im Allgemeinen, also_ sei vorsichtig _. Wenn es zwei Sachen gäbe, die ich dir sagen könnte, wäre das zweite, dich mit Malfoy zu befreunden (ich würde quasi meine beste Freundin an jemanden weggeben, der sie mehr braucht als ich)._

 _Es ist komisch – ich wünschte fast, du würdest diese Briefe finden._

 _Beste Grüße,_

 _Montague_

* * *

 _16\. Juli 1997_

 _Liebe Granger,_

 _mehr als alles andere in der Welt würde ich gerne zu dir gehen und dir sagen, dass du nichtmal darüber_ nachdenken _sollst, Potter zu ‚retten'. Der Dunkle Lord hat davon Wind gekriegt – dank Snape. Oh übrigens, pass gut auf – ich hab gehört, dass Snape nächstes Jahr Schulleiter von Hogwarts werden soll. Wenn du es bis ins nächste Schuljahr überhaupt schaffst, wenn man bedenkt, was wir beim Ministerium erreicht haben._

 _Einmal hast du mir erzählt, dass du vermutest, das Ministerium sei infiltriert. Es ist fast unheimlich, wie dein Gehirn so weit vorausdenken kann – es ist erst ein Jahr her, aber es fühlt sich an wie ein ganzes Leben, seit ich aus Hogwarts weggegangen bin. Aber ehrlich mal, wie zur Hölle wusstest du das?_

 _Wo wir schon bei dem Thema sind wie viele Informationen du in deinem Köpfchen hast, kann ich es auch gleich erwähnen – Horkruxe. Ich hab das Wort noch nie vorher gehört, nur einmal, als Malfoy erzählte, dass er es Snape einmal hat sagen hören. Es trägt bestimmt eine sehr dunkle Bedeutung. Ich wünschte du wärst hier, damit du mir sagen könntest, was das verdammte Wort bedeutet. Was auch immer es sein mag, der Dunkle Lord möchte nicht, dass irgendjemand darüber Bescheid weiß._

 _Der Dunkle Lord kann gar nicht genug betonen, dass er derjenige sein muss, der Potter tötet. Was von ihm ziemlich dumm ist wie ich finde. Das gibt Potter mehr Zeit, um abzuhauen. Was wiederrum gut ist, oder? Du wirst immer auf Potters Seite sein, also kann ich schlecht_ wollen _, dass Potter gefangen genommen wird._

 _Du wirst immer bei Potter sein. Du und Weasley, seine treuen Kumpanen. Eigentlich ist es dumm von mir, dich vor Hogwarts nächstes Jahr zu warnen und so weiter, weil du so oder so bei Potter sein wirst. Auf der Flucht. Und wir werden keine andere Wahl haben, als euch drei zu jagen. Mit den Plänen. Bei deren Erstellung ich helfe._

 _Merlin, Granger, es wäre so viel einfacher, wenn wir auf der gleichen Seite stehen würden._

 _Alles Liebe,_

 _Montague_

* * *

 _26\. März 1998_

 _Granger-_

 _Wenn ich dich je wiedersehen sollte, bist du tot. …Okay, kein guter Witz zur Zeit. Aber du verstehst was ich meine._

 _Ehrlich mal, dich fangen zu lassen, weil du das Tabu-Wort gesagt hast? Wenn es eine Sache gibt, für die du nicht gefangen werden solltest, ist es das. Ich schwöre, als Malfoy mir davon erzählt hat war ich bereit, dich zu suchen und umzubringen, weil du so nachlässig warst. Und Bellatrix… jedes Mal, wenn ich sie sehe, kocht mein Blut einfach nur und ich würde nichts lieber tun als ihr zu geben was sie dafür verdient, dich gefoltert zu haben._

 _Wenn ich darüber nachdenke, dass ich, wenn ich nur ein paar Minuten länger in dem Herrenhaus der Malfoys geblieben wäre,_ dabei _gewesen wäre…_

 _Ich komme nicht darüber hinweg – was zum Henker hast du getan? Du musst unauffälliger sein. Der Dunkle Lord plant jetzt ernsthaft, Potter endgültig zu fangen. Und wenn er das tut, gehst du mit unter mit dem Jungen, der überlebte und dann doch nicht._

 _Ich hab mich bei Malfoy schon eine Millionen Mal bedankt, denn aus seinen Erzählungen heraus höre ich, dass er eure Leben gerettet haben könnte. Er ist kein schlechter Kerl. Manchmal denke ich sogar, dass er aufgrund seiner Einstellungen eigentlich besser zu eurer Seite passen würde._

 _Stirb nicht, Granger. Versprich mir, dass du nicht stirbst._

 _Dein Freund (aber eigentlich Feind)_

 _Montague_

* * *

 _1\. Mai 1998_

 _Liebe Granger,_

 _es ist komisch – ich habe nie darüber nachgedacht, in der Schlacht mitzukämpfen. Ich habe all diese Angriffe und so geplant, aber direkt über das Kämpfen habe ich nie nachgedacht. Merkwürdig._

 _Als die Carrows den Dunklen Lord gerufen haben, haben sich alle auf einen Kampf vorbereitet. Es war egal, ob der Dunkle Lord vor uns da sein würde – Potter würde nicht aufgeben, also würden wir so oder so kämpfen müssen._

 _Erst war ich aufgeregt, weißt du. Ich würde kämpfen. Ich würde einen Sinn haben. Ich würde dem Dunklen Lord helfen, wieder an die Macht zu kommen._

 _Aber dann dachte ich daran, gegen wen ich kämpfen würde. Dass die Leute, auf die ich Todesflüche hetzen würde, enge Freunde von dir sein könnten. Dass manche der Erwachsenen, gegen die ich kämpfen würde, meine ehemaligen Professoren waren. Und natürlich sehen wir alle für euch unter unseren Todesser-Masken gleich aus. Alle Dreck, weil wir dem Dunklen Lord helfen. Dann fühlte sich die Schlacht nicht mehr so toll an._

 _Einmal hast du mich gefragt, warum ich mit dir in deinem ersten Schuljahr befreundet sein wollte. Einer Gryffindor, wohlgemerkt. Also ich denke ich sollte dir das jetzt sagen, denn es besteht die Möglichkeit, dass ich den Krieg nicht überlebe._

 _Der Grund ist einfach: Ich brauchte jemandem zum Reden._

 _In meinem ersten und zweiten Schuljahr war ich nie in der Bibliothek. Wäre ich im dritten Jahr auch nicht gewesen, wenn mein bester Freund nicht so darauf fixiert gewesen wäre, der beste der Klasse zu sein. Damals war es, dass ich dich wahrgenommen habe. Du warst immer in der Bibliothek, und um ehrlich zu sein, dachte ich, dass ich mit dir ein wenig rumspielen könnte. Es war nicht geplant, dass du mir wichtig wirst._

 _Das habe ich bis zu meinem sechsten Schuljahr auch nicht wahrhaben wollen. Drei Jahre lang hätte ich das schon merken sollen. Es war das Jahr des Trimagischen Turniers. Als du für die zweite Aufgabe im See warst, war das Folter für mich. Und dann der Weihnachtsball… Ich kann es immer noch nicht fassen, dass ich Viktor Krum wegen eines Mädchens hasse._

 _Du bist wegen dem fünften Jahr wahrscheinlich immer noch sauer auf mich. Ich kann es dir nicht versagen. Aber wenn ich in diesem Krieg sterben sollte, stelle ich mir lieber vor, dass du mir vergeben würdest. Also. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich angelogen habe, dass ich die falsche Entscheidung getroffen habe. Und ich hoffe wirklich, dass du diesen Krieg gewinnst. Aber falls ich nicht da sein sollte, dir das persönlich zu sagen… Ich liebe dich, Hermine Granger._

 _Dein_

 _Graham Montague_


End file.
